Could Have Continued: Silver Dawn
by storytellers
Summary: BW. Depth Charge, Rampage, time travelling back to Omicron before it was destroyed, old friends you'd never recognise... Surprises on every corner.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Blah-blah, Hasbro owns the Beast Wars, I make no profit. Before you start reading… 

All right, so I was going to start this story the proper way. You know, with a beginning like "The sun was rising above the Axalon…" and a realistic explanation as to why these things even happened. Then I realized that:

There is NO REALISTIC explanation. Why even try?

2. Did Hasbro ever give us a REALISTIC explanation about anything that happened in the show? Like why was Optimus killed and brought back a gazillion times? Getting uglier and uglier, if I might add? I swear after a while there really wasn't much suspense in it any more ;-D.

And most importantly, I'm pretty sure if I try to describe the reasons that led to these strange (and very unrealistic) events the audience will be bored to death before I get to the point.

**So to make a long story short… Choose whichever beginning you like. **

**Beginning one:**

A fan fiction author kidnapped Rampage and Depth Charge and made them do her bidding.

**Beginning two:**

Primus popped his head from the sky and said to them: "Guys, I mean bots, if you had the chance to turn back time and do things differently, what would you change? 'Cause I might have fun with this…"

**The beginning the author chooses:**

During "Nemesis, part one" just as Depth Charge brought down the piece of energon _yet another_ weird time anomaly occurred in the Beast Wars and the vortex with all the pretty colours sucked both Rampage and Depth Charge, hurling them trough time and space.

**Either way… We're back on Omicron before it was destroyed… **

**Could have**

**Part one**

'Boss? Ehem… Boss? DEPTH CHARGE!'

The robot dozing off in the chair behind the desk jumped a few inches.

'Uh? How… What the – '

'Sorry to wake you, sir, but someone from the Council wants to talk to you. They called you directly but you didn't answer so they contacted the security central.'

'The… Council?'

Depth Charge blinked and looked around. He was having trouble gathering his thoughts. The room was familiar. So was the young bot standing in front of him, wearing… the uniform of a security officer of colony Omicron? What the pit… He couldn't quite remember why this was wrong. This was… his office? And he was… the chief of security, right?

'Er… Throttle?' he remembered the bot's name.

'Yes, sir?'

'What was it about the Council?'

The young officer tried to hide a sigh.

'They are waiting to speak to you, sir. Just open a link.'

'Yes. Right. Thank you, Throttle.'

Throttle nodded and started to leave.

'Don't get angry at me for saying it but you should really take a break.' he said before exiting the office.

'Maybe I really should.'

Depth Charge sighed, rubbed at his forehead, took a breath to clear his head and tapped a button on the computer in front of him. The annoyed face of one of the Maximal Elders appeared.

'What were you doing, Depth Charge? It took you ten minutes to answer!'

'My apologies.' he said shortly. He wasn't particularly keen on the Elders. They meddled with things they had no knowledge of. 'What is this about?'

'The government has started a new top secret experiment. The first stage of it was completed elsewhere but now it will be transferred to Omicron for safety reasons. We expect the transfer to happen in a week. As I said, the experiment is_ top secret_. It's your job to make sure it _stays_ top secret.'

Something nagged at the back of the security chief's mind but he ignored it. This wasn't unusual. A lot of top secret experiments were going on in the research facility, supervised by the government.

'The experiment will occupy all of the lower levels of the Center. You will allow nobody there, not even your officers, and you will not go there yourself.'

Now, this was a bit much.

'How in the…' he started but caught himself on time. 'Ehem. How am I expected to guard it then?'

'You are not. We're sending our own security. They will be in charge of that sector of the facility where the experiment is kept. You will only see to it that no one goes near there.'

Depth Charge gripped the edge of his desk to keep from punching the screen, which would have been bad for his career, not to mention futile.

'What exactly IS this experiment?' he gritted out.

'It's labeled "Protoform X". You need not know more. Just be prepared to fulfil you duty.'

The connection was cut the same moment something clicked in Depth Charge's mind. And suddenly he remembered.

**A/N:** Please, people, I know it takes a little time to review but please do it. If you like this story, reviews will make me write faster. And if you don't like it, reviewing is a way to let off some steam on the stupid author. I don't really mind flames. They're usually a lot of fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Blah-blah, Hasbro owns the Beast Wars, I make no profit.

**Author's note: **Look, people, I'm really sorry for using terms like "minutes" and "eyebrows" and "the funny farm" and such. I know I should do my homework but I just get totally lost with the transformers equivalents of these terms and it slows me down, sometimes to the extent of giving me writer's block. Sounds stupid, I know. But could you please forgive me? I'm not a very experienced fan fiction writer. **Part two**

_Dedicated to Sapphire for being Sapphire. A fantastic author, a wonderful commentator, the heart and soul of one of the two best BW sites and the reason I'm writing this as fast as I am. And many, many other things. _

'PrimusslagitalltothePit!' Depth Charge said. And since he seemed to be unable to say anything else at the moment, he repeated it several times, emphasizing the words by banging his head on his desk. 'Ehem, s-sir?' He quickly jerked his head up. A rather strongly built cream and black femme was standing at the doorway, eyebrows raised and a steaming cup in her hand. He stared at her for several moments. 'Your name was Mind Game, right?' he finally blurted out. 

'And still is, I believe.' she nodded with a bit of a smile. 'Throttle mentioned you seemed quite… tired today. So I fixed you an energon drink.'

'Yes. Right. Thank you.'

_Oh, slag it, slag it, slag it all! Throttle said I was "tired"? My own_ _people think I'm going nuts ALREADY! And I haven't even tried to tell them… Well, it's no wonder they think I'm losing it since this is the second time one of them catches me acting like an imbecile. Gotta get a grip. Now, who was she?_

He frantically scanned his memory for data on Mind Game. Oh, yes. Rampage had dismembered her before his eyes… No, no, not this kind of data! No… Before coming to Omicron she had been a psychiatrist but after some kind of trouble with the law she was banned from practicing and was unable to find any kind of employment. Finally, she had ended up here doing all kinds of little jobs in the facility. She also had a small child who wasn't very healthy…

'Sorry, I really am a bit distracted today.' He attempted a smile. 'How's your daughter, Mind Game?'

She sighed and shrugged.

'As always. She's bored out of her mind at home but when I take her out she ends up getting sick. Starlet has a weak spark. Nothing we can do about it.'

He nodded, not knowing what to say. Starlet had… or rather _would_ die before X's escape. Lucky her. Oh, Primus, what was he thinking!

He felt his spark clench. This was all too much. Seeing all these bots alive and walking around… Each time he looked at them he imagined their broken bodies scattered carelessly, leaking mech fluid. This had to be a dream. Or maybe the other one was a dream like he had wished it so often to be. Either way, Protoform X would be transferred to _his_ colony in a week. He could not, _would not_ let him kill again! Not even in a dream! But _what_ could he do? Running around and screaming "He's gonna break out and you're all gonna die!" wouldn't work very well. (Rainynight winks at Sapphire. You can sue me for quoting you ) But he had to prevent the…

He realized Mind Game was still there, observing him calmly. Maybe she was trying to determine, as a psychiatrist, weather he was ready for the funny farm.

'I'll go now.' she said when she noticed she had his attention. 'If you need anything, call. And, by the way,' she added after a small pause, 'no, I don't think there's anything wrong with your brain.'

He stared at her in surprise.

'Was I that obvious?'

'No. But people always think that because I'm a psychiatrist, I'm always trying to find something amiss in their heads. Well, it's true that I'm still a professional, despite earning my energon by carrying cups around here. So I can tell there's something bothering you. My advice is, tell somebody. It's an underestimated method but it works.'

'Oh, how I wish I could do that.' he whispered after the door closed in her wake.

But he couldn't. In fact, he couldn't do anything right now. He almost slammed his fist on his already dented desk but he restrained himself in case yet another employee showed up and informed the security that their chief had gone bananas. Then he would be able to do even less.

He examined options in his head. Protoform X had to be destroyed. Easier said than done. The idea of telling the High Council was simply laughable. He had already tried… would try in the future… whatever… to convince them to destroy the killer. But they always seemed to do the exact opposite of what he told them to. Not to mention he wasn't even supposed to know about their "top secret experiment". No, telling anybody who didn't know the future would be futile. That last thought was ridiculous. Like bots fell trough crazy time anomalies on regular bases. Nobody here could know the future. Nobody but him… Nobody…

Except…

His optics widened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Beast Wars don't belong to me. You're surprised, aren't you?

**A/N: **Well, I was asked to use quotation marks so there you go. But if you look in books, they often use apostrophes instead. Thanks for the reviews!

**Part three**

How suitable. How very suitable. The cold foggy night, the heavy damp air, the mud under is feet. Right out of a human horror movie. And it was the best possible time for Protoform X to arrive.

Depth Charge was standing with a few of his men at the back entrance of the research facility, waiting. A spaceship had just landed on the planet in the dead of night. According to the crew, it was delayed due to "technical difficulties". On his part, he was sure their timing was carefully chosen. It was a secret project after all; they had to keep it hidden. And dark things were best hidden in the dark.

He shifted nervously and moved his hand to rest on his gun. Though he kept reminding himself that the thing he feared wouldn't happen tonight, he seemed unable to relax. Even his people had noticed how edgy their chief had been the last few days and they had been trying to stay out of his way. That was fine with him since he was avoiding everyone too. Especially bots he was more familiar with. He didn't like the little voice at the back of his mind constantly telling him the person in front of him was dead and providing images to illustrate it…

Suddenly a sharp beep pierced the air. Depth Charged jumped in panic along with his companions before realizing it had come from his own computer.

"_Protoform X detected!"_

"What! This isn't possible!" he scanned his surroundings frantically.

"Chief? Everything all right? What was that?"

Depth Charge stared at the bot in shock for a moment then shook his head.

"Everything is all right." he managed, quickly silencing the special radar he hadn't realized he still had.

By Primus! How? This vortex… time-hole… thing… he had fallen into had changed his body back to its original structure. But it obviously hadn't removed some of the improvements.

Good. This was good. But he was vaguely aware of his men staring at him, which wasn't good. He took several deep breaths to calm himself.

"It's just a radar that's malfunctioning. It startled me, that's all."

But it wasn't malfunctioning, was it?

Something in the distance caught his attention. He squinted to see trough the thick fog. For several moments there were only shadows. Then when they came closer they turned out to be a large group of about thirty bots. Ten scientists and twenty special security officers as far as he remembered. The ones at the back were dragging some kind of metal container on wheels. It looked relatively large but Depth Charge knew it was just big enough for the robot inside. He felt a chill run trough his spine. There he was. X. And the question popped in his mind again.

_Does he really know too? _

That question had been tormenting him all week and there was only one way to answer it.

But not now, he reminded himself. He would have to be very careful not to get in trouble. Because if he did, there would be no one to stop X.

He tore his gaze from the container when one of the bots stepped forward.

"I assume you're Depth Charge. I am Stunner, the Chief of the Special Security. And this is doctor Chillcold and doctor Clearcut. They lead the scientific team."

He indicated a thin purple transformer and a small femme in crimson and gold. Depth Charge remembered he had found her attractive the previous time he had… well… met her for the first time… but that was about all he had noticed about her. He hadn't paid much attention to any of the others either. But now his senses were painfully sharp and he noticed some rather unnerving details.

Stunner had a very unpleasant smile. It was somehow… obscene. On second look all of the special security officers wore similar expressions. Then he realized that what he was really seeing was X's smile on every face he looked at.

Everything seemed creepy tonight.

Dr. Chillcold's piercing blue optics seemed too indifferent. As if they didn't _see_ but always _observed_.

And Dr. Clearcut's beautiful golden ones were studying him with mild interest, as if he was some curious artifact.

It was all paranoia. He would have never seen these things if it weren't for that sense of foreboding.

He suddenly realized he had been checking the new arrivals' documents without being aware of it. It was pointless anyway. He knew there was nothing wrong with the documents, which didn't change his desire to personally stuff the bots back in their ship along with the monster they had brought with them and send them to the other end of the Universe.

He let them in instead. He had no choice. He watched as they dragged the metal container inside and barely restrained himself from opening fire on it.

Why did it have to happen on _his_ colony?

**A/N: **OK, you know the deal, guys. Please be kind and review. I wanna know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Ten points if you guess who owns the Beast Wars. I'll give you a hint. It's not me.

**Part four**

Pain, confusion, despair. He was locked in darkness and he couldn't move. He wouldn't have been able to even without the heavy restraints. He was stuffed in a place that was so small he couldn't even turn his head properly. Like some toy in a box. He tried to scream but no sound came out. There was no air in here. Transformers didn't necessarily need oxygen but breathing would have calmed him a little if he could have managed it. In the absolute darkness he couldn't tell if his optics were opened or closed. Every comforting gesture, every possible way to block what was happening was denied to him.

He couldn't make sense of the scrambled thoughts running through his head like a blizzard. He knew he was a scientific project, created in a lab, but there was something else. Like a whisper, like a dream… But he couldn't focus on it.

Then suddenly a forgotten feeling was trying to creep into him and although he fought it desperately, the memory still emerged to the surface of his mind.

_His body melting, turning to liquid… Nothing to see, nothing to hear, nothing to feel for such a long time… only emptiness._

He tugged at his restraints violently but they were so strong they only dug into his metal causing pain but not allowing his body to even shift. At least now he was sure he had a body.

But the stillness was unbearable and he strained again with no result. He continued trying until he had no energy left. He stayed motionless but inside he was writhing and thrashing, wanting desperately to get free. He could vaguely feel the sparks of other bots around him but he couldn't focus on any of them. It was all so blurry.

And then he felt it. This one was strong. A familiar presence. It was something outside of his small world of darkness and pain and he reached for it eagerly. Something… some_one _he knew.

Then the memories came flooding back.

A/N: Revieeeeeeeeewwwwwsss!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, unfortunately. Beast Wars belong to Hasbro.

**Part five**

Depth Charge was sitting in his office, trying to come up with a plan. He was quickly beginning to realize just how important self-control was in this case.

And how little he had of it.

He was so frustrated he couldn't think which led to him becoming more frustrated and eventually starting to panic. And he was furious at himself. In the past… or in this case the future… Slag, this was driving him crazy! _On other occasions _he had managed to stay calm when dealing with X. Otherwise he would have never caught him.

Then why couldn't he do it now?

Because, unlike then, now he had everything to lose.

As he realized that he felt the panic threaten to rise again but he willed it down. All right, he had discovered the cause of it. Now he would have to work past it.

X was being kept at the lower levels of the facility. He didn't know where exactly but this wasn't a problem. He would use his radar, thank Primus for it. But passing the special security would be a challenge. In the last few days he had confirmed his suspicion that Stunner was an arrogant bastard but a professional nonetheless. His guards were well trained. Depth Charge smirked humourlessly. He certainly couldn't count on guards leaving their posts to get a drink or snoozing during working hours.

They were everywhere, working around the clock…

Their chief had made sure they knew Depth Charge was NOT allowed down there…

He felt hopelessness grip his spark again and this time he submitted to it. It was simply impossible. He was only one bot. He felt like he had felt when the Elders had decided not to destroy the killer he had hunted for four stellar cycles. Only now it was a hundred times worse because he knew exactly what would happen if he failed. If there was at least one more person with him to support him! Not even to do anything, just to be there, to _know_. But he was completely alone in this.

He pressed his forehead to the surface of the desk and tried to empty his head of all thoughts.

Just then there was a polite knock on the door. Actually, it was the third polite knock, he realized. He hadn't paid attention to the first two. He sighed and called for the person to enter. He looked up to see Mind Game.

"May I have a word with you?" the femme asked carefully, noticing how worn out he looked.

"Does it have to be now?"

"Not necessarily. But it would be best if it's now."

Well, he wasn't getting anywhere with his plan anyway…

"All right." He motioned for her to sit. "What is it?"

The tall femme knitted her fingers in front of her and studied them for a moment, obviously deciding how to begin.

"Your officers have been… a little concerned about you lately. Especially after you spent half of yesterday yelling at them to double the security for no apparent reason which freaked out some civil citizens as well."

"Holy Primus…"

He instantly knew where this was going.

"So, as you might have guessed, they sent me here to check if you were okay."

"Mentally."

"Yes." She confessed.

_No, I'm not okay! A psychopathic mass murderer is going to break loose and kill everyone I know, leaving only me to torment me for the rest of my life and I just don't know how to prevent that! I can't sleep because I dream of him every night and I see his face everywhere! I DO feel like I'm loosing my mind and I'm afraid they'll lock me up in a white room and I'll be able to do nothing but scream while the colony is being leveled! _

"I'm fine."

She looked at him exasperatedly.

"Depth Charge, your men won't be satisfied unless I stay here for at least another twenty minutes. Why not make good use of this time? It's obvious that something's bothering you. Don't you want to tell me?"

He was longing to tell her. He wanted it so bad he was ready to scream.

"There's nothing to tell." He said irritably. "But if you insist on turning this into a psychiatric session, go on. Are you going to ask me about my childhood?"

She leaned back in her chair.

"No but I'm going to ask you something else. Why do you think the colony's in danger?"

_Oh, slag! What do I say now? Play stupid._

"Because anything might happen. Our security is very loose and it needs tightening. I'm just doing my job. I want to get a promotion."

She blinked at him, then slapped her forehead.

"I realize this is very unprofessional and maybe I wouldn't have acted like this if I really thought you were unstable but I have to say… You must think I'm a real idiot! Depth Charge, I've been working here for three years. You may not notice me most of the time but I'm here. Carrying cups, fixing the drinks-machine, delivering messages… Those may be stupid jobs but this doesn't mean I'm stupid. I see you every day. I know you. I know how you normally act. What you're telling me right now is total slag. If something's wrong, don't you think we all have the right to know? Because I can see something IS wrong!"

He gaped at her sudden outburst. He tried to say something but the words just wouldn't come. She was right, of course. He _had_ known her for three years and the explanation he had just given her was an insult to her intelligence. But what could he say to her?

He let his head fall in his hands.

Mind Game closed her optics and calmed visibly. When she opened them again they were full of worry and compassion. _Even a bit too much_, she noted. In spite of the seriousness of the situation she couldn't help but smirk inwardly at the obvious psychological reason for that. Depression instantly made bots sexier. No femme could resist the "dark hero".

But even her inner smile faded when she looked at the bot on question again. Right now Depth Charge was the embodiment of despair.

"Tell me." She demanded softly again.

"I can't." he whispered.

"Then… Then… Well, then at least let me help! Without asking questions." She said before she could stop herself.

He raised his head slightly.

"Help me? But… why?"

She hesitated. Why indeed? Oh, yes, there was a reason, only she didn't want to admit it. But she preferred being honest when it was possible, so…

"I need something to do. My daughter is really ill. I need to get my mind off things. My job doesn't provide that. That's why I agreed to come here today. It was a distraction. And unlike others I can see what you're worried about is something big and important which might affect the whole colony and therefor me. And I prefer to at least have a hand in my own destiny. If you allow me to help you I promise to do what you say without demanding explanation."

_And maybe I want to get your attention. It's horrible but it's true. A lonely mother of a sick child, not particularly pretty… I need a bot and you're cute._

Depth Charge considered this, a glimmer of hope touching his spark. It would be such a relief to have an ally, even if she didn't know everything. Of course, it wouldn't be easy using her help without revealing information. And he really couldn't tell her his story at this stage. He wouldn't have a proof and his claims would sound absurd. She wouldn't believe him just as he wouldn't have believed her had she claimed that she came from the future. But there had to be some roundabout way to… A roundabout way!

He straightened fully.

"Mind Game, if you really want to help, get me the detailed plans of this building. It would be best if they're old ones."

**A/N: **Don't review! I hate reviews! … Ehem, you didn't take that seriously, did you?


	6. Chapter 6

**Part six**

"_Look now, madam, Captain Stunner sent me to tell you that if you want us to guard this thing you must device a better way to control it. It attacked two of us guards today and one is severely damaged. The chains didn't hold. Now we've put twice as many restraints but we're still not sure it will be enough."_

_The bot in the cell felt the other one's fear and sighed with pleasure. It was a small and rare treat and he savoured it._

"_Yes, it also tried to attack one of our doctors during the procedures. Something must be done."_

_Unfortunately, this voice was rather dispassionate._

"_I wouldn't worry about that." a female cut in. " Simply nail it to the wall and the operating table. Every time. I suggest using wedges."_

_Rampage clenched his fists. He really **hated** that femme more than anything in the world._

"_Nail it? Wouldn't that be a little…" the first voice hesitated. "Well, slag it, why not!"_

"_Hmm, yes, that might be a solution." the second voice said thoughtfully. "Due to the spark's healing abilities, using wedges won't damage the experiment permanently. Of course, there's the interesting possibility of the spark healing the wedges **into **the body. That will make them hard to remove but I believe we can bear with that if it allows us to work undisturbed. Yes, I think we should try it." _

_Rampage gritted his teeth in both rage and desperation. For now the rage won out and that was what sustained him but he didn't know for how long he would have the energy to stay angry. There was the hope of escaping soon but he couldn't rely on that. He and Depth Charge had fallen in the vortex together so it made sense that the Guardian also remembered the future. In that case he would try to make **sure** that Rampage **never** escaped. The former crab could only hope his efforts would prove futile. _

_But until then…He closed his optics and tried to prepare himself for what awaited him. The worst part was that he **remembered** the pain very clearly. Wedges. There was no end to that femme's inventiveness. And that was only when he wasn't spread on a lab table._

Walking home from the facility two nights later Depth Charge had to remind himself not to become too hopeful. But he had to admit that things were starting to look just a little bit more optimistic.

All he had told Mind Game was that a very dangerous criminal he had known at a time was now being kept in the restricted section of the labs. The High Council didn't realize just how dangerous he was so he had to break some orders to protect the colony. She had accepted his explanation easily, especially since she didn't hold much regard for the Elders. And having the clever psychiatrist as an ally had proved a real blessing. She had immediately found the old plans of the research facility and he had been relieved to see that there really was another route to X's position that was most probably free of guards. The irony was that it was under water. Had he still had his beast mode, Depth Charge would have had no trouble going there. Now it might not prove that easy…

According to the information Mind Game had been able to dig up, the whole facility had started as a top-secret lab. It had been so secret that it was supposed to be almost invisible. As a result, it was situated in a natural cave that could only be accessed from under water. Later, when the colonists had started arriving on Omicron, it had been closed down and the new facility had been built on top of it. The old plans showed that for some time the cave had been used for garbage disposal so there was still a connection between it and the main building. If he could enter the low levels from there he would have considerably fewer guards to pass.

If he could only get to X! This time he was prepared. A sharp energon blade rested in one of his subspace compartments ready to stab the killer's twisted spark. That would produce an explosion that would probably kill him too but he was prepared for that. Anything to prevent him from living that nightmare again…

But there were still far too many flaws in that plan.

Just how many guards would be there and how would he deal with them? Once he got to Rampage's cell or whatever they kept him in, how would he unlock it? And how would he manage to get close enough to stab him?

That last one shouldn't be a problem. Surely Rampage would be restrained…

For less than a fraction of a second he _almost _felt guilty for wanting to kill a defenseless person. Then he remembered who that person was and the feeling was completely gone.

A low hiss from the dark alleyway to his right brought him out of his reverie.

"_Depth Charge!"_

He frowned and tried to see in the dark.

"Who the slag are you?"

The robot inched closer to a street lamp and stood just at the edge of the light. Depth Charge's optics widened in surprise as he recognized one of the scientists working on the Protoform X project. Then the surprise was gone as he remembered that particular encounter.

"What do you want?"

The bot twitched nervously.

"I have some information for you. _About the government's secret project!_"he whispered.

"I'm not supposed to know anything about that!" Depth Charge snapped and realized that he was repeating the same words he had said in the "old past", as he had started calling it for lack of a better term.

"B-but it's important!"

He hadn't listened to the bot the previous time. He had been a disciplined and obedient Guardian who didn't poke his nose in things that weren't his business. So he had reported the scientist the very next day for trying to disclose secret information… only to find out that the same scientist had been killed in an accident during an experiment the night before. At the time he had shrugged it off. Later he had believed that Protoform X had taken his first victim on Omicron. But…

A suspicion crept into his spark and he felt it freeze.

Could it be that…? Was it possible that he had caused this robot's death by reporting him?

The Maximal government didn't allow death sentences, at least officially. That was the reason they had given him for not destroying X. They didn't just kill people in the shadows, did they?

Did they?

With the experience he had now, he wouldn't deem anything impossible.

And what if the information that scientist had could really help him get to his nemesis?

He stepped closer to the bot.

"Let's go somewhere where we won't be that easily heard." he said.

"But it's full of people!" the scientist hissed, looking around the pub Depth Charge had chosen to lead him to.

"It's full of people that aren't listening, unlike the dark alleyways. Now speak!" he insisted, leaning over the table.

He had to listen trough the whole explanation of what the experiment actually was and pretend he didn't know a thing. Half an hour later he finally ran out of patience.

"And _why_ are you telling me this?"

"Y-you have to destroy this thing! Stunner, Chillcold and Clearcut refuse to listen to me so I had to come to you! It tried to kill me while I was running tests on its spark! They increased the, err, security measures after that but I'm afraid if it breaks free, we, scientists will be the first ones to die!"

Depth Charge's fists clenched at the bot's selfishness but he swallowed his comment. Suddenly a wonderful idea occurred to him. It wouldn't solve the problem completely but it would certainly slow X's escape and buy him more time if it worked.

"You say his spark is immortal?"

"As far as we know, yes. With everything we've done to it, it should have died a thousand times."

Depth Charge thought of asking what exactly _had _they done to X but he dismissed the question as unimportant at the moment.

"Have you tried to split his spark?"

"Split it? Why would we do that?"

Depth Charge smiled.

"Because it might be a good way to control him."

"Oh. That… That's a very good idea! I'll suggest it tonight!"

_And here I am, changing the future. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own beast Wars.

**Part seven**

"_The operation was successful! We split its spark! You do realize that this opens a whole new world of possibilities."_

"_Indeed. Such a wonderful idea from such a simple bot. I wonder how he came up with it. Or perhaps I'm underestimating him."_

"_He knows about the project. Don't we need to dispose of him?"_

"_Maybe we do. But unlike poor treacherous doctor Static, Depth Charge is Chief of security. There will be an investigation if he suddenly disappears. Besides, we might find another use for him."_

"_Stunner won't be pleased that you let him live."_

"_Stunner is simply far too arrogant. He thinks he can deal with any situation by using either brutal force or his given status. I prefer not to depend on such things._

_As for the possibilities the Protoform's split spark opens, I'd like to explore one of them as soon as possible. The only problem is, we don't have a test subject. We need either a bot who would not be missed or a bot whose disappearance could be easily explained…" _

Lost in his own plans, Depth Charge had at first failed to notice that Mind Game was becoming increasingly frustrated the last few days. And when he finally _did_ notice all he could do was constantly ask if she was all right while he knew very well that she wasn't and he also knew the reason. He truly felt like a clumsy idiot, not knowing what to say or do.

"No, I'm not all right!" she had finally burst the previous day. "My daughter is dying and I can't help her! I know she doesn't want to die! She's not ready! I'm not ready!"

For a moment he had thought that she would burst in tears but she quickly regained her self-control, which made it even harder for him to think of anything to say.

"I'm sorry." He had whispered lamely, knowing that it sounded pathetic.

He knew the child would die. He even knew the date and it was close. Oh, how he hated being helpless!

But the femme seemed a bit more cheerful today.

"Is Starlet better?" he asked carefully.

"She might be soon." the psychiatrist answered with a hesitant smile. "A doctor contacted me and said they might have found a way to help her. It's risky but she doesn't have anything to loose by trying. I know I shouldn't hope but..."

Depth Charge frowned. He didn't remember such a thing happening. But then again, he might have missed it. He really hadn't paid that much attention to Mind Game in the old past.

"A doctor? What doctor? Who was he?"

"Actually, it was a "she". She said that they have developed a new operation that might save Starlet's life. They led her down to the labs this morning."

Depth Charge's spark gave a painful jolt and he felt like all of his insides were freezing.

"To the labs?"

_I hate you, Depth Charge, I hate you so much! I never hated you like this before! I only just got the rest of my spark back to have it split again._

While these thoughts ran trough his head, the experiment known as Protoform X screamed in agony, unable to help it anymore. He was sure his shrieks would have reached the security chief's office if the whole level hadn't been soundproofed. His violated spark throbbed inside his chest and he shuddered and writhed despite the wedges that made every movement a living hell.

But even worse was the understanding that his original escape could not occur under these circumstances.

Screaming was humiliating but he didn't care anymore. What dignity did he have in front of these bots anyway? They regarded him as a mindless freak at best.

And Depth Charge? He truly hadn't expected such a move from him. The maximal hated him beyond measure, yes, but… He had been foolish enough to expect that his old fr…

No, using that word wasn't fun anymore. While he had toyed with the bot it had seemed amusing but now he realized he _had _unconsciously given some meaning to it, in his own sick way. His relationship with Depth Charge was based on hatred but at least it was _some _relationship.

He had been foolish enough to believe that the hunter would realize the similarities between them, one day, and maybe even join him. Now it had backfired. Depth Charge _could_ be that cruel… towards him.

Well, he had underestimated him and the Guardian had gained a small victory. He had altered the course of events and there was no telling what could happen now. And Rampage had a feeling that whatever happened would cause him more suffering.

And so he screamed in pain, rage and… something else. Something, perhaps, resembling betrayal…


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Beast Wars are not mine, I make no profit.

**Part eight**

"The labs!" Depth Charge repeated slowly.

"Well… yes. Why?"

"Which labs?"

"Those on the third level. Will you tell me why you're asking all this?"

_Third level. Not the lowest ones. Third level. Then everything is all right. And yet…_

"That doctor who contacted you. What did she look like?"

The femme shrugged.

"Smaller than me. Crimson and gold colours, quite attractive too. She showed me an ID that identified her as class one spark surgeon. Otherwise I wouldn't have trusted her with my daughter. She was really nice to the child too. I don't quite remember her name. It was something like…

"Clearcut."

"Yes! Do you know her? Depth Charge, what's wrong?"

_Primus…_

His thoughts raced. How could he tell her? How could he tell her she had sent her daughter to a place where she would be close to a mass murderer? And that wasn't all… He wasn't sure about the scientists' real reason for taking the small femme. It _was_ possible that they had somehow found a way to cure her illness but… these scientists' only focused was the Protoform X project. So… If such a cure existed, it had something to do with X!

"Depth Charge, what's wrong with Dr. Clearcut?" she repeated more demandingly.

"No… Nothing. I just though she didn't work on such things. I must have been mistaken."

He tried to look nonchalant. Which was stupid. Mind Game was a very intelligent robot.

"Listen now, you hard-headed… Argh!" she slammed her hand on his desk. "This is the second time you try to do this and you are the worst liar I ever met in my life! This is my daughter we're talking about! And you're gonna tell me everything you know! NOW!"

Her eyes flashed in fury and he almost recoiled. She was shorter than he but she was by no means small and she did look dangerous. Not half as dangerous as most of the robots he'd faced in battle but still. She had a hot temper for a psychiatrist.

He sighed.

"Mind Game… I'm a bit paranoid and I might be overreacting…"

"TELL ME!"

"I don't believe your daughter has been taken to level three."

"What? Where then?" he sensed panic in her voice.

"The lowest levels."

"But why would they take her there? Wait! Didn't you say that's where they kept that criminal of yours? Depth Charge, what's going on here?"

He closed his optics.

"I… I don't know anymore."

There was a knock on the door and before he could respond no other than Dr. Clearcut stepped into his office.

"Could I please have a word with you, Guardian? In privet."

Mind Game stared hard at the doctor.

"What have you…" she started.

"Leave us alone, Miss." Depth Charge said loudly, hoping that she would take the hint. He had gotten her in this mess. The less attention she drew to herself, the better.

The psychiatrist hesitated.

_Please, Mind Game, please get out! Don't show them you know me at all!_

She slowly picked up two empty cups and left. He stood up and locked the door after her. Then he turned to face the scientist.

"What do you want?"

She smiled at him and seated herself comfortably in one of the chairs before answering.

"One of our doctors visited you last night." She pierced him with beautiful golden optics, lips stretched in a pleasant smile.

_Slag. I'm dead._

"We have ways to monitor everyone who might betray our secrets." She continued. "Unfortunately, that particular doctor is not among the living anymore. He died in a… lab accident. However, you had an interesting conversation with him. And you gave an even more interesting idea. That's the only reason you're still alive." She added lowly.

_That and it will be hard to cover up my death. But I'm sure you'll find a way. _

"You shouldn't have poked your nose in things that weren't your business. We're not sure what to do with you. But we can't let you tell anyone what you know, can we? So for now I suggest you take a nice walk with me to the restricted levels. It might satisfy your curiosity. But before that you'll inform your people that you're going away so nobody comes to search for you. Questions?"

"Only one. As I understand it, you took down a small femme. Why?"

"It doesn't matter. She didn't survive the procedure."

His spark dropped. Depth Charge swallowed with difficulty.

Two dead people already.

One child.

He was a Guardian.

He was supposed to protect her.

He had failed.

It was his fault.

Something he had done had caused that. Starlet would have died anyway, but at least she would have been home with her mother, they would have had a chance to say goodbye. Now Primus knew what her death had been like on the lab table.

Matrix, what would he tell Mind Game?

"In fact," Clearcut said, as if reading his mind, "I think you should break the news to her mother. Let her know that the child simply didn't survive the operation. She better hear it from someone she knows, right? It's sad that we had to destroy the little one's body but after the procedures it was contagious."

He flinched.

He already hated her deceptively compassionate smile.

"Now I will leave. I'll be back tonight with Captain Stunner and two of his guards. In the meantime you will inform the mother of her daughter's death and tell your people of your departure. Why not say that you are going to the funeral? It will be a nice touch. And I wouldn't reveal any information or try anything else if I were you. Do as I say and you just might live."

She unlocked the door and exited the room. He only had several brief seconds to prepare before Mind Game came in. She looked him directly in the face. It was obvious that she was struggling for control. She was expecting him to say something. He looked away, for the first time in stellar cycles feeling tears forming at the corners of his optics. He willed them away and forced himself to look at her.

"Mind Game…" He began quietly.

She didn't wait for him to finish. Sensing what he was going to say, she dropped to the nearest chair and shook her head violently.

"Mind Game, I was just informed that your daughter, Starlet…" he began again.

Primus, that was hard.

"She…"

_Holy Matrix, help me._

"She's dead, I'm so sorry!" he gasped finally.

Mind Game sat there, a shaking hand covering her mouth, tears running silently down her face.

"It's your fault." She whispered. "I know it has something to do with you. It's your fault!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Beast Wars are still not mine.

**Part nine**

_It's your fault…_

_It's your fault…_

_It's your fault…_

He had thought so himself but now that she had said it, it hurt beyond measure. How could he mess up again? He was given a second chance and he blew it! Now they would take him away and probably kill him and there would be no one left with the knowledge of what could happen. Clearcut had hinted that they had acted on his idea to cut a piece of X's spark. Or at least they were considering it. But even so the killer might still find a way to escape. He had to be destroyed!

The Guardian's work wasn't finished. He would fail again.

The thought of failure was what brought him to his senses. It was time for desperate measures. He had to tell someone, in case he didn't survive.

Mind Game was at the door when Depth Charge caught her hand.

"Let me go!"

"I have to tell you something."

"Leave me alone, I don't want to hear!"

"Mind Game, please, listen to me!"

"NO! I want nothing to do with you!"

_I have to make her listen…_

"I think your daughter might still be alive!"

She froze.

_Forgive me._

He hated himself for saying that. He had only said it to make the psychiatrist hear him out. It was a lie. Starlet was dead, if not from the operation then from her weak spark. But he forced himself to continue.

"Mind Game, these people who took you daughter… They might be lying. Its possible that they want you to think she's dead so you don't go looking for her."

She was staring up at him, eyes filled with tears but her look steady. She really had some strength, that one, and it took all of his not to look away. _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have gotten you into this in the first place. But it felt so good not to be alone! _

He should have known! There were rules when dealing with X. It had caused him dearly to learn them. How could he break them now? Allowing himself emotions other than anger and hatred, letting people get close to him… As if all his time as a hunter had taught him nothing!

But the mistakes were already made. He didn't want to use the femme like this but he had no choice now.

"Why would they need her?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. But I'm going down there tonight and if she's there I'll find her. But there's a chance I won't be back. And there's something I have to tell you but knowing it will put you in danger. So it's… It's your choice."

There was a pause during which she simply looked at him. Then…

"I'm listening." Came the soft reply.

Rampage could only guess at what Dr. Clearcut and Dr. Chillcold were up to now. The pain had returned while he was alone in his cell so he concluded they must be doing something to the part of his spark they had cut out.

It had been unbearable at first but now it had started to ease. Very slowly. For quite some time he was unable to focus on anything but the pain but when it finally reached a more manageable level he felt something else too.

The experience resembled something he had gone trough before and it brought back very unpleasant memories.

But it wasn't quite the same, mostly because it wasn't entirely unpleasant.

Like someone was holding his spark in their hands but without clutching. The presence was weak but it was drawing strength from him. He could feel the drain.

There were sounds in the corridor outside. The door of the cell next to his opened and closed but he was too distracted to pay attention for the moment.

Rampage's empathic sense was mostly attuned to anger, fear and pain. Out of these three he could only feel a dull constant pain in the unknown creature. But even that was gradually fading.

His own pain faded with it until he could only feel the wedges piercing his arms, legs and middle section to keep him immobile. He tried to ignore that. At least now he could say for sure that the creature was another robot. And…

That felt strange. What he sensed was… calmness. It was something he had never felt until he was forced to join the Predacons and even then they had rarely been calm around him. Never to that extent. The person was probably asleep.

He was curious by nature but it didn't occur to him to be curious when he was in such agony all the time. Now though he felt interested.

He reached for the emotion, cautiously at first. Then he let himself sink into it. The other spark was touching his and the feeling enveloped him.

Rampage closed his eyes with a sigh. It wasn't fear or pain but somehow he enjoyed it. It helped dull his own pain and… well… loneliness. After he had started thinking of Depth Charge only as his enemy he had finally had to face the fact that he _was_ lonely. And, especially in this place, having company was a relief. Even if the company didn't know he was there.

Well, he better enjoy while he could. No one stayed that calm and innocent for long. Especially not around him.

"_Colleagues, I think we've done a brilliant job!"_

"_Indeed. I believe we are getting as close to Primus as anyone could ever get."_

"_Dr. Chillcold, do we actually know how this is going to affect her?"_

Oh. So it was a she.

"_Oh, I have a pretty good idea. The stronger spark influences the weaker. Protoform X's spark is stronger. So after a time she will become another like him. A killer."_

"_Hmm… Is that good for us?"_

"_Oh, we will have to be careful. But she's not powerful enough to be a threat."_

"_She won't be immortal, will she?'_

"_Of course not! But the piece of an immortal spark she carries will heal her injuries to some extent. It already fixed her spark problem. It was the main reason for the experiment. If one day one of **us** needs fixing…"_

"_Do you think it's possible that Protoform X might… I don't know, get attached to her? If you say they will be so much like one another…"_

"_They will have some things in common, yes, but she's still a real robot while **it** is merely an experiment. Even if I believed the Protoform had feelings I wouldn't advise it to get attached. I'm certain she will hate **it**." _

_Laughter._

He felt a small stab in his spark that had nothing to do with the experiments performed on it. At least not the physical ones.

He was sure they always had these conversations in front of his cell on purpose. Though they would never admit he had a mind of his own they seemed to enjoy trying to upset him. Either by describing their plans for him in detail or leading loud dialogues such as this one, emphasizing that he was a _thing _no one would ever accept the way he was.

Suddenly he wanted to withdraw as far from the other spark as possible. Which wasn't much, considering their proximity. Great, he couldn't get away. He didn't usually mind sensing others' emotions but not having a choice was a different thing.

The feeling of calmness seeped away to be replaced by the all too familiar loathing. This new robot was just the nest torture device. Like TM2 Dinobot had been.

Except that the schizophrenic artificially created raptor had only had room for three or so emotions while this one was capable of much more as he discovered when she started to wake.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Beast Wars belong to Hasbro. I own the original characters but I make no profit off of either.

**A/N:** Sorry for the small delay, guys, I was a bit busy. I will REALLY, REALLY appreciate your comments.

**Part ten**

He was here!

Rampage felt him immediately. He closed his optics and concentrated.

Anger. That was hardly surprising. And also fear but not the kind of fear the killer would have enjoyed. This was just the usual fear of failure he often sensed in Depth Charge but this time it was more prominent.

Interesting. How had the former ray managed to enter the restricted labs? And why was he so afraid now that he knew Rampage was more restrained than ever with all the security measures _and_ the core of his spark cut out? Cut out and transplanted to another being, but Depth Charge probably didn't know that. If he knew, he would have been outraged at the scientists, experimenting on an innocent femme. Although they _did_ give her painkillers and they _did_ threat her as a person. Experimenting on Rampage however was another thing.

Yes, why not carve our names on his spark and see if it heals? The scientists just _loved_ to torment him and there was one of them who was especially inventive about it. Now it had become evident Depth Charge was just the same. He had given Dr. Clearcut the one idea she still hadn't come up with.

So maybe the Guardian was allowed here to enjoy his good work. Except if he had come to kill him.

_Well, that would be a relief, wouldn't it…? _

No. He couldn't give up yet. Not before he got his revenge on the universe. He couldn't die and let everyone who had tortured him live.

SLAM!

CLICK.

The unoccupied cell to his right locked. Rampage reopened his optics abruptly.

_Now, that was unexpected. Looks like I just got a second neighbour. _

Depth Charge sat on the only bench in his cell and leaned on the wall.

_All right. Let's assess the situation. Rampage is still contained. That's a plus. _

And Dr. Clearcut had made sure to inform him that the killer was in the cell next to his on the left. Maybe she had thought that would scare him. He looked at the left wall. Bah. He had seen scarier things than a cell wall. Even if there was a mass murdered behind it. Actually, the fact that he was _behind_ it was what made it even less scary. Being so close to X he could keep an eye on what was happening to him. The down side of it was that that creep could sense his emotions. He would have to stay very calm…

_Yeah, good luck with that._

Well, at least he had managed to talk to Mind Game…

_Plus._

…and put her in danger.

_Minus. _

He had told her to try and contact Optimus Primal simply because, as much as Depth Charge hated to admit it, he was the only person who might be willing to help. Whether he would do it was another matter entirely. Would he believe some strange femme? Would he go against the Government?

To be honest, based on his experience, Depth Charge doubted it but it was out of his hands now.

He punched the wall.

_Slag. I was supposed to stay calm._

In the next cell Rampage smirked.

The third cell looked less like a cell and more like a real room. It had a bed in it and even a small table with an untouched tray of food. A young femme was sitting on the bed and staring at the ceiling. She felt really miserable but she wasn't crying because she had learned not to do that long ago. It upset her mother to see her cry and though her mother wasn't there now, the habit remained.

She was so tired…

Until very recently she had known she would die and she had more or less come to terms with the thought. Now she was alive but she wasn't sure that was an improvement. Everything was so very wrong here!

The doctors were being nice to her, especially the red and gold lady, but she was terrified every time they put her to sleep because she had no idea what they were doing to her. She felt strange and she knew for sure there was something alien in her body. Like the presence of another person. She didn't like that presence. It was dark, bitter and scary. She was almost sure it was the robot in the room next to hers. He was either insane or they were doing something horrible to him because he often screamed. Then she would block her audios with her hands and do her best not to listen.

But now he was silent. And she was feeling a bit dizzy. That worried her somehow but she didn't have the energy to think about it.

She wanted to see her Mom badly but she had quickly realized there was no hope for that.

The dizziness was getting worse. She lay down on the bed.

They had told her that her mother had abandoned her, which she hadn't believed even for a moment. Mind Game wouldn't leave her Starlet, not for all the stars in the universe, as she often said. With that thought she felt herself drift to sleep.

_She's sad. SHE'S SAD! What right does **she** have to be **sad**?_ _She has no idea what real pain is! They… They spoil her rotten! They talk to her, they're nice to her, they give her painkillers and food and they used **my** spark to heal her. What's the big difference between us? _

_I hate her!_

He suddenly realized she was starting to lose consciousness and her spark was growing weaker. That immediately made him feel weaker too. The piece of his spark in her body was drawing from his own strength. This time he cared for more than one reason. He didn't want to be the means to repair her. He wanted to hurt her.

Of course, nobody asked him. But if they didn't discover the problem soon she would die anyway.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Beast Wars not mine.

**A/N:** WARNING. Rampage is gonna kill me for this chapter. But then again, he'd kill me anyway. What I'm trying to say is: if you don't wanna read rather descriptive torture scenes, please go away. Er, actually, how did you even get this far in this fic?

BUT if you DO read, feedback is GREATLY appreciated :D!

**Part eleven**

There are many unpleasant ways to be woken up. Fluid-freezing screams from next door is certainly one of the worst. Depth Charge jerked awake abruptly and instinctively reached for his gun. Which, of course, wasn't there. It took the former ray a few moments to gather his wits and remember where he was. The screams fitted perfectly with the dream he had been having about Rampage the crab slaughtering everyone on ancient Earth during the Beast Wars. Funny. While on Earth he had had nightmares about Omicron. Now when he was back on Omicron he dreamed of Earth. Not much of a difference really since there was always X, tearing his screaming victims apart.

But now the screams themselves belonged to X, he realized.

Why would he scream?

Maybe someone was squeezing his spark.

Why would they do that?

To control him. To make him do something. To… stop him?

Depth Charge jumped to his feet.

_Primus, he could be trying to escape!_

But it didn't sound like there was a commotion next door. After his initial panic subsided somewhat the Guardian forced himself to listen more carefully.

_This just proves I'm nuts. Who on Cybertron tries to listen carefully to **screams**?_

But as soon as he did, it occurred to him that X didn't sound like this when his spark was being squeezed. In such cases there were usually long, high-pitched shrieks filled with intense pain but also rage. And these were short, exhausted cries with pauses in between, and each time they died down to quiet whimpers. And each time there was the clatter of metal on the floor.

What the slag was that?

"Hurry up you two and get him to the lab! We're loosing her! She need the transfusion NOW!" Dr. Clearcut's voice shouted.

Depth Charge's optics narrowed. Did they mean mech fluid transfusion? Were they trying to save someone? But why would they use X for that? No, wait, that made sense. He would regain the lost fluid rather quickly and survive a loss no other bot could. But if they needed THAT much of a transfusion, whomever they were saving was practically a goner.

But who WAS it… she? There weren't supposed to be any other experiments here.

A small suspicion crept into his mind.

_No… It can't be. _

But Dr. Clearcut was the only femme around and she clearly wasn't the one in danger. So what if…

_Starlet? Can she have really **survived**? _

A short spark of joy coursed trough him.

_But it could also be someone else, someone I just don't know of… And even if it **is** her…_

He was suddenly praying that the bot in question made it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depth Charge had nightmares. Rampage lived in one.

He squeezed his optics shut and tried to imagine he was in another body. They were pushing him down to the lab table, about to pin him to it. Dr. Clearcut was obviously anxious because she was absently clutching his spark rather painfully in her hand. But that was nothing compared to what awaited him in just a few seconds. The wounds from removing the wedges in his cell were just starting to heal. They wouldn't have the chance to heal fully. He knew he should brace himself but he couldn't summon the energy. He felt drained because his spark in the small femme's body was sucking his strength. On top of that he was heavily sedated so he wouldn't try anything. Sedatives DID make him too tired to move but they did nothing to ease the pain. Who the slag cared about that? Another torture session just to help _her_!

From that moment on he couldn't think anymore, couldn't even hear his own scream as the heavy hammer came down.

_One…_

_Two…_

_Three…_

His left arm was pinned.

_One…_

_Two…_

_Three…_

His right one…

Then his legs…

The last one went between his stomach and his chest plate, completely immobilizing him. Like an insect.

As Dr. Clearcut had pointed out, this method was rather effective.

The next thing he felt was the needle thrust in his arm and the flow of his mech fluid redirecting to the body on the second table. His mechanical blood wasn't anything precious, of course. Nobody cared to stop the flow from his wounds where the wedges pierced his metal. They were staining the whole table but that could be cleaned later. And the wounds would heal. And then they would be reopened again when he was removed from the table. And again when he was back in his cell. He wouldn't die from it so the scientists wouldn't loose their test subject. So it was okay. What else could matter?

**A/N:** Page, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you some day. When I stop running for my life.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** BW not mine.

**Part twelve**

Starlet cautiously opened her optics and immediately closed them again as the bright light hit her. So, she was in the lab again. What had happened? She remembered feeling weak and falling asleep. She still felt rather tired and her whole body was stiff. She opened her optics again just slightly to let them adjust to the brightness of the room. When the light stopped hurting her, she carefully moved her head to look around. When she glanced to her right she froze in horror at the huge form lying on the next table. He was partially covered in dried mech fluid as was the table itself and the floor underneath. There were metal sticks sticking out of his limbs and midsection and a narrow tube attached to his arm transferred another portion of mech fluid to her body. It was like a disgusting scene from a horror movie. Starlet felt the urge to scream and run away but she was paralyzed by fear… And by some restraints as well, which were gentle but firm. She started shaking, tears running down her cheeks and she quickly averted her gaze, praying that the image would disappear. She had to get out of this place! She looked at the other robot again. His head was turned towards her now. Then his optics suddenly lit up.

A small, horrified scream escaped her mouth and she strained to get free.

He smiled.

"You're afraid."

She jerked again.

After struggling wildly for about a cycle, she noticed that he wasn't actually doing anything to her. And probably couldn't, pinned as he was to the table. She stopped tugging at the restraints and simply stared at him, panting.

_Ok, calm down! What you see is just a huge robot, some mech fluid and some medical equipment. You've seen huge robots before. You've seen mech fluid and medical equipment since you spent a big portion of your life in hospitals. It's not that scary. _

In facts, the only really horrifying thing was the way this bot was kept in place and the way he was smiling. But smiles, unpleasant as they could be, didn't kill.

But she was still shaking in fear.

Then she remembered something her mother had thought her when she had been smaller. When you see something scary put it in a trivial situation. Whenever she was afraid of the monster under the bed her mother had made her offer it some energon candies. Do something unexpected and the monster will be more startled than you. Well, she didn't have any candies but…

She took a deep breath.

"Hello."

He blinked, surprise registering on his face for a brief moment.

_Aha! _

She felt encouraged.

"My name's Starlet. Pleased to meet you."

"You're not." came his reply. "You're afraid of me and you're disgusted. You don't like meeting me one bit."

Never lie to a monster. In movies bots who lie to it end up eaten.

"You're right. But maybe that's because I don't know you yet."

"You'd hate me if you knew me."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"Why would I hate you?"

"Because I have ki- " he paused as realization hit him.

_I haven't yet. Not in this timeline anyway._

"Because I want to kill you and everyone else."

She twitched. She really didn't find his company very pleasant. But she was growing more confident talking to him and anyway, dying was not the most scary thing for her. Besides, he couldn't do anything right now.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because I hate you. You, the scientists, everyone!"

"Why?"

He was starting to get angry.

"Because of all the slagging things you've done to me!"

"I haven't done anything to you."

"They used me to save your pathetic worthless life!"

She cringed back from him.

"This wasn't my fault!"

"Do you think I care! Do you think I did anything to deserve- Argh!"

In his anger he had forgotten about the wedges and the sudden movement of his hand had caused the half-healed wound to reopen.

Silence followed. Rampage stayed still, waiting for the pain to subside. He knew he shouldn't have lost it like that. He should have been collected. He should have played with her mind, not the other way around. He was doing this the wrong way. Even her fear had decreased a little.

"I'm sorry." she said quietly.

He gave her a blank look.

"Huh?"

"For this." she nodded vaguely towards him. "I guess I'd want to kill someone too if I were you."

He stared at her, not knowing how to reply.

"No." he finally said harshly. "I'd want to kill you even without this. I like killing. I like torturing. I like it! And I'm gonna do it no matter what!"

She surveyed him, her optics wide. Then she frowned and looked away. She said nothing more. And he fell silent too.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** BW are STILL not mine.

**A/N: Happy New Year everyone!**

If anyone is wondering what the hell Depth Charge is doing with the remains of his dinner, you should watch Mythbusters on Discovery channel. The myth in which a Mexican prisoner managed to escape with the help of some salsa souse and some electricity :D.

**Part thirteen**

"Well, I have to say, Miss Mind Game, that you are very lucky to have found me here on Cybertron. I'm just back from an expedition and I'm soon leaving for another one." The large robot across the table said, giving her a small smile. "What is this so important thing that you had to tell me in privet in my quarters? The last time I got such a proposal, I had to ask the lady very politely to put her armor back on as quick as possible. But you don't look like your information is of that type."

In fact, the femme in front of him looked positively shaken, though she was doing her best to cover it.

"Optimus Primal, what I'm going to tell you is going to be very hard to believe. I didn't believe it at first either. But you have to! I was sent here by someone who believes that you are the only person who could possibly believe and help us!"

"Mind Game, calm down! You make it sound as if a whole planet is in danger!"

He frowned at the silence that followed.

"All right, what is this about?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rampage reluctantly admitted to himself that he shouldn't have said that last line. It had ended the only conversation he had had in ages. But she had made him so angry!

No, she hadn't. He was already angry. She had just somehow made him show it. And for a moment it had taken his mind off the current situation. Now when she was silent all he could do was contemplate the various pains in his body which was both unpleasant and rather… well, boring because he knew them all by heart. He sighed and just when he was about to try and ask her something, the door to the lab opened and Dr. Chillcold and Dr. Clearcut entered, followed by three guards and two assistants.

"Oh, my little darling, you're awake. We thought we'd lost you." the doctor said softly rushing to Starlet's side.

Rampage's jaw dropped at the cruel femme talking in such a tender voice. He could sense it was fake but he was still surprised. Why would she bother to talk like that to an experiment? No, wait. _He _was an experiment. And Starlet was obviously a precious little girl who needed to be taken care of.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you." Starlet responded quietly.

"Did this experiment frighten you? I shouldn't have left you alone here but I had other matters to attend to."

"It's OK. I was only a little scared."

"Let's get you off this table."

She carefully took the narrow tube out of the small femme's arm and dropped it to the floor. The mech fluid started to spill from it, forming a small puddle. Starlet gasped at the sight and threw a look at Rampage.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. It's just some mech fluid." Dr. Clearcut said immediately, lifting the child from the table and carrying her out of the lab. She stopped, took the third piece of his spark from her subspace compartment and handed it to Dr. Chillcold. "Clear this mess." She motioned to the two assistants and continued to murmur quietly to Starlet.

Rampage felt the hatred rise again, almost child-like. It just wasn't fair!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Listening to the screams that morning, Depth Charge had discovered another thing. The walls of the cells were very thick and strong but that didn't include those between one cell and the next. Judging from how clear he could hear the screams, they were very thin and made of a much weaker material. Apparently, nobody cared if the prisoners broke down the walls and got to each other as long as they stayed contained. He wasn't sure how that helped him, if at all. He didn't really have the means to kill Rampage right now, even if he got to him. On the other hand, Rampage was obviously restrained even inside the cell. So he could see what was being done to him without risking that much. Not doing anything was driving him crazy. He had to try something even if it was only to occupy his time. But breaking the wall of the cell wasn't_ really _possible. First, he wasn't that heavy, he'd break his shoulder at the most. And second, it would be far too noisy. So, what else could he do?

Hmm… Contrary to what some people though, Depth Charge was a rather inventive robot.

_If anyone sees this, they'll think I've gone nuts. Again. _

He took the remains of his energon dinner and put some of it on the wall. Then winced as he tore one end of a small wire from his arm and touched it to the stain in the wall. A few sparks flied. On theory, the one-way electricity flow would eventually corrode the metal in time. In a long time. But he didn't have anything else to do.

**A/N: **As always, PLEASE comment!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Pfft, NOT MINE! Stop trying to pay me!

**Part fourteen**

Depth Charge's efforts to make a hole in the wall persisted throughout the following days. He was desperate for some task to accomplish and he was steadily becoming frantic as the date when Rampage…

When had he started calling him Rampage? He had very rarely used that name before, accidentally slipping it in between all the Xs. Well, he supposed it was simply much more descriptive than "Protoform X"…

But whatever he called him, the day when he was supposed to escape was drawing closer. The night before it Depth Charge didn't get a minute's sleep and morning found him kneeling in the corner of the cell, the ends of the severed wires from his arm disappearing in a narrow but deep gap. He was horrified that things might not have changed at all despite his best efforts and he was horrified of being horrified because he knew Rampage could feel it. The psychopath was probably laughing with delight at the Guardian's fear.

Some of the time this really _was _the case. Rampage did laugh. When he wasn't preoccupied with more urgent tings like the excruciating pain in his limbs. Sometimes he _did _find the presence of his old playmate amusing and somewhat comforting. It reminded him that his life and his freedom had not been a dream.

As for the former ray, some illogical subconscious part of him insisted that if he managed to make the hole on time and look into the killer's cell that would somehow prevent the murders. Like a child, convinced that if you jumped over the cracks in the pavement instead of stepping on them, nothing bad would happen to you.

But before he could make a break-trough several guards took Rampage somewhere. Depth Charge's panic rose to a tremendous level. He didn't even stop to wonder what was all of Rampage's screaming for like he would have some other day. He simply sat there, frozen, numb, and waited for the commotion to start.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rampage also knew very well what day it was and as the guards were taking him to the lab he was every bit as nervous as his enemy. He couldn't take this any longer, he just couldn't bear it, he _had_ to get away. And for some reason it just seemed important that it happened today. Today was the date. If he managed today he would prove that nothing had changed, that history could not really be altered. He would be able to scatter the corpses of those wretched scientists around the whole cursed facility. He would kill Dr. Clearcut with exclusive delight. And then he would wipe away the whole slagging colony. This time he would leave NO survivors. He would kill the little witch and take the piece of his spark right out of her chest. And he would kill Depth Charge and there would be no one to hunt him down and catch him and get him sealed in a stupid pod. Although… There was something out of place in this idea, like a false note on a symphony. He certainly didn't feel any remorse or pity. He wouldn't hesitate to tear the bot limb from limb, especially now when the Guardian had done everything to make his living hell all the more horrible.

But he had gotten so used to his playmate constantly chasing him. He felt less lonely when he knew someone would come after him, even if the reason was to kill him. Depth Charge was the constant in his life, something stable and predictable. It would be… different without him. Still, he'd better kill him. Things had gone too far.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rampage was pinned to the lab table as always as he anxiously waited for the events to unfold. The previous time he had managed to escape because of two things. One was the fact that the guards had kept him under control for quite a while now and were growing careless and the other was a rather ridiculous accident. Captain Stunner, by the kind request of Dr. Clearcut who claimed that he was utterly useless, had decided to inspect the locks of Rampage's cell and had successfully managed to lock himself in.

Except for the bot on the table there were only two guards in the lab since the doctors hadn't arrived yet. As he had eagerly anticipated, at one moment they received trough their comm. links an angry massage from their captain for all slagging units to come and get him out of the slagging cell, slag it. All units had obliged, he knew. All guards were gathering in front of is cell. Unable to resist the amusement of seeing their captain rescued from this situation the two who were supposed to stay with him shortly debated and decided they could afford to leave the experiment on the table. He couldn't go anywhere with those wedges in him, could he?

Once they were out of the room Rampage sighed a small sigh of relief. So far everything was according to plan. And to think that the first time he had done this he _hadn't had_ a plan.

And now… He took a breath, closed his eyes and braced himself. Then he used all of his strength to jerk his right arm upwards. The agony hit him with such force, that the world around him faded for several seconds. He groaned and clenched his teeth convinced that he would burst from the effort not to scream and attract attention.

_I had simply forgotten how enjoyable that first part of my escape was. _

Several deep breaths, another strong jerk and his right hand was free although it hurt like the pit. He used it to remove the wedge pinning his left and then proceeded to get rid of the other three. He had just dropped the last one to the floor when guards and doctors alike burst trough the door accompanied by Dr. Clearcut's furious shrieks.

"How dare you leave your post, you idiots! Do you know what could…"

Everyone froze in horror at the sight of the huge robot. The experiment labeled Protoform X got up from the table dripping mech fluid and slowly advanced on them. The impossibly wicked smile on his face spoke clearly of his intention to smash and tear apart everything and everyone. He would have fulfilled that intention too if Dr. Chillcold with his usual calm indifference hadn't used the time while everyone shrieked in terror to take the third piece of Rampage's spark out of his subspace compartment and crush it.

The former crab dropped to the floor with a howl of anger, pain and despair. He had hoped against all hope that everyone would be too scared to think of using the spark box before he managed to get to it. And he had hoped in vain. He hadn't made it. He felt like he had missed his only chance and he would stay here forever. Depth Charge had altered history after all.

_I hate you, Guardian. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That strange feeling in her spark again. Starlet didn't like it one bit because she knew it had to do with _him_. She hated the fact that a part of him lived in her. Otherwise the sensation wasn't exactly painful to her. Just unpleasant. But she had the vague feeling that it was rather painful for him.

She wasn't aware of the fact that that was the understatement of the stellar cycle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Depth Charge spent the whole day staring numbly trough the hole into the next cell, straining his audios to hear the screams. Anticipation drove him to the brim of insanity. He waited and waited for some sign that the massacre had begun and when there was none he simply imagined what was probably happening out of his range of hearing.

When Rampage was dragged back to his cell it took the Maximal no less than two minutes to fully register that nothing had really happened. It was like a block of ice melted around him. He felt ready to scream with relief. He had made it! He had changed things! Maybe the possibility of the killer escaping hadn't disappeared but somehow it was vital to get trogh this day. The fact that no disaster had struck colony Omicron today was a proof that the course of history _could_ be altered. What he did _mattered_! Unable to calm down just yet he stayed glued to the small gap to make sure Rampage was really there, coming to terms with the idea that he would see no horrors today.

What he saw next however chilled him to the very core of his spark. Even he, with all his hatred towards the robot enduring it, could not call it anything but the most ruthless and cruel torture session. He quickly gathered that Rampage had at least _tried_ to escape and neither the guards nor the scientists were too happy about that.

Halfway trough it Depth Charge turned away and tried to pretend he was temporarily deft.

**A/N:** Pleeeease, show some compassion to a poor little author and comment :).


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Not mine except for the plot.

**A/N:** Thank so much to all wonderful people who regularly comment on this story. Thank you guys, I appreciate it so much! You're my inspiration.

**Part fifteen**

Starlet was crying. She had promised herself not to cry and she had gone trough a lot keeping that promise. But now she broke. And it wasn't out of self-pity; the tears she shed weren't caused by her own misery. The little robot was crying for the sake of someone else. Something horrible was happening in the cell next to her. She could feel it as well as hear it and her compassionate spark continued to cringe in sympathy even after it was finally over.

True, he wasn't very pleasant but he hadn't really_ done _anything to her. Well, he hadn't had the chance to but the fact remained.

He had actually done something _for _her. He had saved her life. Twice.

Unwillingly, yes, but the fact still remained.

And her mother had taught her that no one became bad on purpose. People generally became bad when they were frightened, sad or in pain. Due to her illness she could never play outside like a normal child and she remembered how that had made her shout at her mother and break anything she could in the house. And she was intelligent enough to realize that being sick and knowing you would die but having someone to love and care for you could not even be compared to what _he _was going trough. Even Dr. Clearcut, scary as she was, was being very nice to her and especially cold and cruel to him.

_I wonder if he has a family. I wonder if anybody is looking for him like my mother is looking for me. There has to be someone… But what if there isn't?_

Suddenly determined, she wiped away her tears. She didn't like being near him but she wanted to do something to help him. That decision pulled her out of the lethargic state she had been in since they had taken her here and helped her focus her thoughts.

She gingerly touched her chest plate.

_If a piece of his spark is beating inside me, then maybe…_

She concentrated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Breath. At least they haven't stopped you from breathing. _

_**It's over. You failed. You'll stay here forever.**_

_No! Take deep breaths. And don't move, it makes things worse. Think of something else, something to distract you. _

_**You can try to distract yourself from the pain but not from the fact that you failed.**_

_NO! Think of how you're going to slowly tear all of them apart and rejoice in their pain when you break out of here. When you break out of… When you… But that was supposed to happen today. _

_**AND YOU FAILED!**_

This was worse than the first time. His thinking patterns had been a lot simpler at that time, his knowledge of anything too little to burden him in any way. As he discovered now, thinking was a liability in such situations.

His hands balled into fists, his optics shut tight in a futile attempt to block away the whole world. His whole body shuddered from both the aftereffect of what had been done to him and his mental struggle against desperation. Why couldn't they just go away and leave him alone? It was too much. He wanted his mind to stop working. He wanted to go really insane, the kind of insane when you don't know who you are or what you are or what world you're in. He just wanted to disappear.

Then suddenly he felt it. An intense emotion brushed his spark.

It didn't have a name and it couldn't be clearly identified but it was strong. Like it was directed at him on purpose.

_The little one._

The emotion was nudging him to pay attention to it. He didn't have the strength to ignore it right now and it was a distraction so he submitted to it almost eagerly.

It was overwhelming at first. It was something a lot more complicated than anything he had sensed in a bot so far, more complicated than anything he himself had felt. The emotions he was used to being surrounded by – hatred, anger, fear, pain, – they were all simple and clear. This one though… It was only one thing but it was both reluctant and determined, bittersweet and… com-… comforting? He withdrew a little. This was strange. This was too alien. It almost seemed that she _wanted_ him to feel her emotions. Of course, that couldn't be true. She didn't even know he was an empath. Unless she had come to the conclusion that if a piece of his spark was in her, they could somehow connect. A child's logic. Not that it wasn't true…

_Rubbish. It has nothing to do with you. She's not trying to communicate to you. She hates you since the first time she talked to you. She's just little and not accustomed to locking her feelings away. That's why you feel her so strongly. _

He tried to push her away completely and when the superficial hand that had encircled his spark disappeared, it suddenly shivered. Reality hit him painfully and with such force that he quickly stepped back into the small peaceful space her spark provided.

All right, so she wasn't doing it on purpose. But that didn't mean he couldn't let his mind stay here. Just for a little while…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depth Charge had fallen into exhausted sleep, his mind needing time to comprehend everything that had happened. When he awoke in the middle of the night his head still hurt. He rubbed tiredly at his forehead and he automatically moved to look trough the gap in the wall. All seemed quiet. His paranoia instantly made him worry if the killer hadn't somehow slipped away and the cell wasn't empty. But no. He could hear Rampage breathing rather unevenly.

He flinched as the memory of what had occurred in that cell earlier tried to resurface. Depth Charge pushed it back down. He didn't even want to go near that though.

_Primus, I hope Mind Game has found Optimus and some kind of help is on the way because I just don't know how to handle this situation._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mind Game stared at Optimus, her eyes wide.

"But I warned you! I warned you not to tell the Elders! You… You've just put us all in danger, including yourself! Why did you do it? WHY, Optimus? Was it so hard to imagine for at least a cycle that the government was corrupt? Have they brainwashed everyone? The same government that helped in kidnapping my daughter! WHY DID YOU TELL THEM?"

Optimus gazed at her, taken aback.

"Mind Game, calm down! The government promised that they would address the matter!"

She laughed hollowly. It was a horrible sound.

"It's all over now. We're all over."

**A/N:** I hope you guys are still enjoying this story because it has a long way to go :D. Of course, it will go a lot faster if you comment ;).


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **Duh, same as always. Not mine.

**Author's note: **All right guys, this is the end of the first part of this series but don't worry. I'll continue right away exactly where I left off. In my account on I won't even create a new story. Second part's gonna be exciting and one bot's appearance will certainly surprise you if nothing else does. Thank you so much for being supportive and I hope you continue to read.

**Part sixteen**

The pink-lavender dawn rose above colony Omicron on the day of its supposed destruction. The sidewalks slowly started to fill with bots, the streets and air-passages with vehicles. Shops opened, children went to school and parents went to work, unaware that the fabric of time and history was changing around them, dissipating and rearranging into uncertain ghostly shapes. For better or worse, colony Omicron lived on, at least for the time being.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The little femme was asleep, curled up in her bed and dreaming of her mother. She had been nervous at first at the other's presence but she hadn't cut the connection. Gradually, she had grown more comfortable. And she had gotten a strange feeling of control. Yes, he was so much more powerful than her that the sole comparison was ridiculous. But his power was somewhat pleasant to have around if you managed to convince yourself that it could do you no harm. So she had eventually fallen asleep. In that state she was able to more easily decipher her own sensations. It felt like his spark was reaching for her even inside her own chest. She smiled slightly in her sleep. He needed her now and she knew it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning, felt but not seen in the small space of the underground cell, found Rampage feeling weaker than ever. His spark being split into three pieces AND having experiments performed on it was more than even he could handle. Combined with the indescribable things he had undergone the day before, his injuries were finally catching up with him. He absently wondered why the scientists hadn't tried to split him into a dozen pieces just to see what happened. Perhaps they were worried they might lose their test subject then. Judging by the way he felt maybe they were losing him now… No, that was just an idle though. He wasn't that far-gone. He _was_ healing, though very slowly. And he suspected he would remain weak. He had had some reserves when he was brought here but now the regular lab sessions were draining him faster along with Starlet whose spark was constantly being supported by his own. And his spark could only support so much.

Feeling weak was maybe the worst part. On top of the waves of desperation washing over him every time he remembered that he had missed his own escape, there was the grim realization that he didn't feel strong enough to try again anymore. Had they finally broken him?

He shut his optics and reached for that particular spark, softly brushing his own. She, the child he hated for being better treated than him, had been his only sanctuary that night. Her spark was so vivid, so complex and intriguing. He would have never noticed it hadn't he been forced to but now he was quickly becoming addicted to her. Her emotions were the only drug he had that could ease the pain for a little while.

He kept his optics shut, unwilling to let go of that feeling of calmness in the little femme next door's spark. How could she sleep so peacefully? There was still hope in her. How could she still believe that someone would find her?

What could it be to feel like this?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mind Game had been wise in her decision to disappear that same night after her last conversation with Optimus. The very next day it was all over the front-pages. Optimus Primal had been arrested for helping a Predacon criminal, namely her. They had dug up her old criminal record and sent it to the media. Well, the desperate mother didn't give a slag about her reputation right now but the fact that the Maximal police was officially searching for her was another thing. Although it was probably for the better that they were searching _officially _instead of _non-officially_. The Elders had obviously decided that keeping too many things secret would get suspicious and hard to explain if, by some unfortunate accident, the citizens of Cybertron got wind of it. So they had obviously come up with a story that would answer all uncomfortable questions. The general mood concerning Predacons on Cybertron was bad as it was; no one needed much explanation once the name of the faction was mentioned. She'd have to get herself repainted. And she'd be better off with her own at least until she came up with a plan. Because she was determined not to give up.

As she was carefully walking in the gray morning light trough the narrow streets of the Predacon ghetto, she vowed that she would get her little girl back if she was alive and make those responsible for her death pay dearly if she wasn't.

If Rampage could have felt her spark right now even he would have probably taken a step back. It radiated not the hot, blind, consuming rage and grief Depth Charge often displayed but a deep, overwhelming, sheer power, strong enough to conquer the world. The power of a mother's love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depth Charge had spent the remainder of the night beside the gap, exhausted but unable to fall asleep. When the first dull lights flickered on he was finally able to see the huge form outlined in the dimly lit cell next to his. He breathed a sigh. That faithful day when his life had been destroyed had passed and the colony was still there. What was more, Rampage had tried to escape and failed which made it less likely that he would succeed the next time. The former Security Chief knew that he would probably die in that cell but at least his mind was more at peace than it had been for what felt like eternity.

"It's morning." He said out loud as if to convince himself. "It's morning and he's still here. He's not going anywhere this time."

"Are you happy now, Guardian?"

He jumped a whole meter upon hearing the quiet, painfully harsh voice.

"It's your merit, you know. They wouldn't have thought of splitting my spark. In the end, you're more like me than even I had though, despite all the times I've told you so. Did you enjoy my pain like I enjoyed yours?"

Depth Charge's fist balled but he refused to be baited so easily now that he had won a victory.

"The only thing I enjoy is the fact that I somehow managed to go one step closer to fulfilling my duty. And despite your claims, I haven't forgotten what it is. My duty is to protect every bot on this colony."

For a while there was silence on the other side of the wall. Then Rampage's next words came in a whisper so low, barely audible, that Depth Charge was sure they weren't directed at him. But he _did_ hear them.

"I was a bot on this colony. And I hadn't done anything wrong for a time. Where were you when you were supposed to protect _me_?"

**A/N: **Well, you know what I always do in the footnote. Remind you to comment, of course! At least if you want to read on faster.Faithfully yours waves and sends an air kiss :)! See you in the next part!


	17. Silver Dawn 1

**Disclaimer: **Beast Wars belong to Hasbro but I'm not telling you whom Silver Dawn belongs to because that would give away too much. :P

**Author's note: **Primus, I can't believe I've gotten so far! So here we are in the continuation of "Could have". Expect some surprises here, if I'm lucky enough to manage them :D. And I hope you enjoy!

**Prologue**

_I dedicate this whole part of the "Could have" series to anyone who guesses the secret about Silver Dawn before it's revealed some chapters later!_

Politics is a dirty business. It _does_ turn you into an ignorant power-hungry slob most of the times. But every government has its white sheep. It would simply be unrealistic if it didn't. In the Maximal High Council that was Elder Accolade.

Elder Accolade was an elderly transformer with no distinguishable appearance. His moderate size and dull green-gray colour made him look insignificant. Of course, Accolade had all the means to change the way he looked but he wouldn't do that for the whole of Cybertron (a big part of which he already owned). That very appearance served perfectly to cover his razor-sharp intelligence which, in turn, often proved to be the only obstacle in the way of his less noble colleges' power games. He had already managed to stop some of the Government's overly foolish and risky 'top secret' plans. What was more, he had done that without the other Elders becoming suspicious of him. He was so good in looking insignificant that they never considered him a threat.

Truth be told, they never considered him at all. They only regarded him as an empty-headed old bot who had grown roots in the Council and wouldn't go away. And that was just fine with him. But the down side of it was that they didn't feel obliged to tell him about their more shady schemes and he couldn't always rely on his knowledge of what they were up to.

The frown dominating his features right now showed that he had just been informed of something he hadn't known. He was sitting behind the desk in his office, hands folded in front of him, absently staring into space, thinking. The only other transformer in the room with him, a tall slender femme of silver, orange and crimson was leaning on the wall, waiting patiently for the Elder to come to a decision. Her vivid ruby optics were gazing dreamily out the window. Though not a noticeable beauty, there was something about her that just wouldn't let you look away. Maybe it was the fact that she was positively… _radiant_. Her energy and will to live could be practically felt.

And her thirst for learning new things was unmatched. For her relatively short life she had acquired more knowledge and skills than half of Cybertron's Scientific Institute and Police Academy combined. That was one of many reasons why she was Accolade's right hand bot under cover.

The Elder finally sighed and looked at her.

"Well, I'm afraid I simply can't think of anything else to do so it's once again up to you, agent Silver Dawn. You'll just have to go there and… Silver!"

"Huh?" she tore her optics from the window. "Sorry."

The old bot shook his head.

"With the kind of life you lead it's really amazing how you still find it possible to daydream. I was saying that I have no other choice but to send you to colony Omicron to check it out. I'm afraid that Optimus Primal's information might be true after all. If even a _quarter_ of what he says is true, something must be done about it _now_. I found out that the scientists there lost one of their doctors some time ago under mysterious circumstances. You are to take his place."

"Understood, sir." Came the serious reply. Silver Dawn was capable of other things besides daydreaming and one of them was to be serious when needed.

"It's a risky assignment even by your standards, agent. Do you think you'll manage?"

"I'll do my best, sir."

"Do that but keep safe."

"I will, sir."

With a last nod of acknowledgement she headed for the door.

"Silver…"

She turned around. Accolade hesitated.

"You know I love, don't you? And I don't want you to risk your life. If you decide not to do this… "

"I _know_, Dad. I love you too. But you needn't be so anxious. Think of it as if I'm only leaving for work just like any other young femme."

She flashed him a brilliant smile and a wink and she was gone.

"You're like no other femme, Silver." He though out loud after the door closed in her wake.

**A/N:** As always, comments are HIGHLY appreciated. Thank you for reading!


	18. Silver Dawn 2

**Disclaimer: **The show known under the title of "Beast Wars" and so popular among youngsters around the world is the property of Hasbro. I shall not make any profit out of this humble piece of fan fiction.

**Author's note: **In this second volume of the series that started with "Could have" and were recently named "Memories from the Future series" we continue the story trough the eyes of the rather peculiar but (hopefully) fascinating agent Silver Dawn. You will notice that her style is pretty different from what you've seen so far in the series. She sometimes writes from the point of view of other characters but only after she has thoroughly questioned them of their account of the events and prettified it with some of her "wannabe poetical descriptions" as she herself calls them.

A new character here, a new style of writing there but it's still the same old story you (once again, _hopefully_) like to read ;). Enjoy.

**Chapter one**

**Arrival at Omicron**

To whoever might be reading this, I must apologize in advance for the clumsy attempts at writing of a Maximal secret agent. If it weren't for my firm belief that this story simply _must _be written, I would have never taken up such a task. I cannot even come up with a title. But I convey the following events the way I witnessed them or the way other bots witnessed and later described them to me. I tell no falsehoods in the course of this story, nor do I make any attempt to manipulate the reader's opinion.

I do however tend to stray from the point for which I once again humbly apologize. You will sometimes stumble across my wannabe poetical descriptions (for I have the misfortune of being poetic without having the gift of a poet), my funny little thoughts and opinions and my own peculiar views on the situation. As my father often tells me, I simply daydream way too much. I hope these little detours from the main road shall not be too unpleasant or aggravating for you and you will look upon them with tolerance.

But it is time I began my tale for I fear that if I keep making excuses I shall never start.

By the orders of my father, Elder Accolade of the Maximal High Council, I was to depart on a secret mission on Colony Omicron. I was disguised as a doctor coming to replace the formerly deceased Dr. Static. But before that I had to undergo a private interview with some of the Elders, responsible for the top-secret project I was to join. They had been looking for a replacement for the dead scientist for some time now but it had not proven an easy task. Due to the confidentiality of the whole affair they were forced to be more than careful. Officially, they invited medics for an interview concerning their possible participation in a completely different and far more legal project happening on one of the small satellites of Cybertron. After careful questioning they had sent a number of them to the satellite but had not found a single one fulfilling the requirements for the top-secret assignment on Omicron.

Feeling confident in my medical skills and knowledge I picked up at some random time during my various studies (I'm naturally curious about everything and have a remarkable ability to learn) I think I managed to impress them.

They had no knowledge of me, had no idea whose daughter I was and after I showed myself to be a cold unscrupulous professional ready to discard everything and everyone in favour of my work, they were more than willing to take me.

To tell the truth, I was disgusted. The frivolity with which some of these people of high power look upon the living creatures they are supposed to guide and protect will never sease to shock me. Of course, they cannot be all like this. But in my experience, the politicians who are kinder and wiser are also less powerful and often unaware of the goings-on in the shadows of the Cybertronian government. My father is the sole exception and for that I'm proud and grateful.

But I have strayed once again.

Everything was settled. I got the job and a permission to fly to Omicron on my own as, according to the Elders, the fewer people knew about it, the better. That also meant that I landed in the dead of night. Apparently, common colonists were not to know of my existence. I was met at the entrance of the facility by a security team lead by a young bot who introdused himself as sergeant Throttle. My documents (the false ones my father gave me) were checked and I was led down to the lower levels of the facility where, in a small unfriendly office, the leading scientists of the project were expecting me.

Although I made sure not to show it, I was utterly amazed (not for the first time in my career) by the types of robots Cybertron gave birth to. It will not be too much to say that even the gray angular furniture in the room showed and probably _had _more feelings than Dr. Chillcold. As for Dr. Clearcut, I had never in my life met a more hateful creature, beautiful and polite as she was. Upon meeting her, my firm belief that no bot could be purely evil was seriously shaken. She had the kind of air about her that sent unpleasant chills even down my rather experienced spine.

Those two however stayed oblivious to my true feeling and were apparently satisfied with me.

Needless to say, I myself was grateful to finally be shown to my room which was at the ground floor of the research center and thankfully had a window. The window was situated at my eye level and not much could be seen trough it. It was half buried in the pale sand of the alleyway outside. But I was still grateful I had it. In this place it seemed all too easy to forget the rest of the world even existed.

I unpacked my suitcase and threw on the bad some datapads with my favourite old human novels. (Yes, that's where I picked up my peculiar manner of speaking so unbecoming for a Cybertron girl. But humans are so ineteresting and imaginative! I sometimes dream I'm a human girl. It would be so exciting to change all the time! But I suppose I would have a shorter life which would not allow me to learn everything I want to learn… Oh, but do forgive me for staying once again and inside a pair of brackets no less! I'll close them now.)

I read a little for comfort and then fell into a recharge cycle watching the grains of sand glitter in the light of a streetlamp and listening to the distant sounds of vehicles.


	19. Silver Dawn 3

**Disclaimer: **Kind lords and ladies of Hasbro, please do not sue me. I make no profit.

**Author's note:**

The author of this little fic

Has been of late a little sick.

That's why her mind is so deluded

As you have already concluded.

And yet, to please her faithful fans

She keeps devising plots and plans.

And she can say in her defense

That if you did by any chance

Not get exactly what she meant

That's one more reason to comment.

So if you want her on to go

Please be kind and let her know.

;D

**Chapter two**

**Revelations**

_To Draange for being so faithful._

I didn't encounter anything even remotely interesting during my first three days on Omicron. Well, save the fact that a mini tracking device was installed in me by Dr. Clearcut who was evidently determined not to take any chances. I even suspected a miniature microphone being attached to it. But that was completely futile. Tracking devices and the likes never worked on me. When I was very young I had such a thing to inform my father where I was and keep me from getting lost. It never could fulfil its purpose. I was born like that. It's something about my spark. My spark has its peculiarities and they have helped me immensely with my work. Without them I don't think I would have become a secret agent. I never seemed exactly the type for it.

Well, obviously, the scientists _did_ need another bot in their team but had no intention of trusting me right away. I had been briefed by the Elders about the super soldier they had created and were now testing but I hadn't asked any more questions. I wouldn't have been wise of me. But since I had arrived on the colony I hadn't learned anything new. I had taken part in several small chemical experiments with various fluids and that was about all.

In other circumstances I would have waited for things to settle and for the other doctors to grow accustomed to me. But Optimus Primal's claims included a child being locked up somewhere in the facility and I could waste no more time.

Midnight found me at the entrance of Dr. Clearcut's office, spreading some special dust on the panel on the door. A nano-cycle later little marks on the most often used buttons were clearly visible. After trying a few combinations with these buttons, the door slid open.

Guessing the password of classified files was a bit harder. Fortunately, it was an Orange Mac computer. Orange Mac only had high-ranking clients like the government or some of Cybertron's billionaires. Since there were vitally important files in most of these computers, they all had a special emergency password known only to the directors of Orange Mac and the Elders (and me, thanks to my father). This way, in case the owner suddenly died without revealing his or her own password, the information was still accessible. Moments later I was downloading top-secret information about the Protoform X project in my own database. But I had no time to go trough it right now. I had to get out quickly, especially since cleaning the colourful dust from all the panels I had passed took ages. At one time I was almost spotted by a guard at the end of a corridor. Not for the fist time I considered changing my colour scheme. The silver was all right but crimson and orange were not good colours for a secret agent.

I exhaled a sigh of relief when I was finally back in my room. I sat on the bad, dimmed my optics and let information run trough my mind.

Almost right away my optics snapped back wide open with disbelief.

I cursed my big imagination that night because it kept providing me with images of what could be going on under my feet. In truth, not much was going on there at that particular time. At least not on the surface.

The three occupied cells were exceptionally quiet and not because their occupants were asleep. For close to a forth night now not a word had been uttered trough the gap in the wall between two of the cells.

In the first cell Starlet was reading, diving into the imaginary world with the faith and ease only childhood can provide in a time of trials. She had been given data pads with Cybertron young adult classics to keep her busy.

According to Dr. Clearcut's plan, after her mother was out of the way she would be displayed to the general public as a huge achievement in the Cybertronian spark medicine. That's why she was getting special treatment. She shouldn't be able to say anything bad about the doctors that healed her.

In the second cell the robot was this time lying on his back chained to the floor. Considering all, this was an improvement. Though wedges were still used at the lab table just in case, they were obviously unnecessary in his cell. And since they were a lot of trouble anyway, the security team had replaced them with simple but very strong chains. He was week enough that they kept him easily in place.

The experiments strictly concerning his physical endurance were over but that meant nothing. It was quite obvious that he could survive almost anything. The problem was how was the government supposed to use their new super soldier when he tended to be so stubborn? So now the scientists were racking their brains about how to make him more controllable. The spark box wasn't enough if they wanted to be sure he'd accomplish the tasks he'd be given. And since a robot's personality came from the spark, Dr. Clearcut and Dr. Chillcold were now inventing various ways to alter his in order to turn him into their faithful servant. They were shooting in the dark without the vaguest clue of what they were supposed to be doing. And it was a stupid idea to begin with. He could have told them that if it would have been any use.

But nothing was any use now.

And anyway, Dr. Clearcut was already arguing with Dr. Chillcold about a "plan B". She had suggested something revolutionary new and "exciting" to do with him. Meddling with his mind. Forcing images trough his brain than monitoring his _mental _reactions to various situations. And using _that_ to control him. To which, of course, Dr. Chillcold had retorted with "_What_ mental reactions?" But it appeared that he might be coaxed after all. And then Rampage would not even have his mind to escape to. Not that it was much of a better place.

In the third cell, Depth Charge was calmly staring into nothingness. He had been very calm ever since that faithful night when Rampage did not escape.

_Where were you when you were supposed to protect **me**?_

Where indeed? But the words meant nothing to him. For once X's manipulations failed to have an effect on the Guardian. And he was for once pleased that the bot in question knew it. He was content that the murderer was under control. He was calm. He felt no guilt or pity for the monster. He simply didn't care.

And he had kept on not caring for more than a week now. He consumed his energon, he passed about the small cell to stretch his legs, he thought of various things, even possible ways to escape. There was a whole _living_ colony outside waiting for him and Starlet to rejoin it. If he could only find a way to get himself and the child out of here! He spent hours imagining Mind Game's reaction when he handed her daughter back. And then he would make sure these bastards here went straight behind bars.

He didn't pay attention when the bot next door was being dragged away and back. Thankfully, there were no more screams from that cell to disturb him. Indeed, all was surprisingly quiet.

Depth Charge was just settling in the corner for a nap when his eyes accidentally fell on the gap again. He had looked at it in the past few days, of course. Only this time his gaze lingered a little longer.

He slowly kneeled down in front of it. His hand trembled slightly.

_And in a single transfiguring moment…_

His fingers curled into a fist and hit the wall with all the strength he could master.

_In which nothing distinguishably grand happened…_

His shoulders slumped when the sound died away.

_The world was reinvented…_

He let his head fall in his hands and sighed quietly.

He _did_ care after all.


	20. Silver Dawn 4

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own anything connected with Beast Wars.

**Author's note: **Thank you for your reviews past and future. They are very helpful things. I remind you that I work for you. Complaints and suggestions are very much welcome. BTW this is no ordinary chapter ;P. It will all (probably) start to make sense later.

_**Silver Dawn's author's note:**_

To my readers,

I realized yesterday that I am _so _self-centered! I have written two chapters of this story already and there was hardly anything but what _I _did in them. I'm sure the dear reader doesn't want to hear about insignificant little me, especially when there are so many more important bots in this story. I just wanted you to get to know me, to know what kind of bot was narrating for you. But please DO forgive my absent-mindedness! I'm still young and learning. And I'll try to focus more on the story itself.

Faithfully yours,

_Silver Dawn_

**Chapter three**

**The edge of insanity**

There's something strange about my spark. No, there are quite a few strange things about my spark but one of them is that it somehow… influences others. In peculiar ways. How exactly and why, I'm unable to explain because I have always refused to be "observed". But it is one more thing that has helped me during my professional career. I don't believe it's a coincidence that people are always so cooperative around me.

In fact, after I read all the information from Dr. Clearcut's computer I couldn't help but hope that the "doctors" would get _really _cooperative and self-strangle themselves until all their wires were severed. Because I knew _I_ could not bring _myself_ to do that to them and it somehow felt appropriate. It took all of my self-control not to rush directly to three particular cells and unlock them. But I knew I had to wait for the next night to fall before I could do anything. Meanwhile though…

"_Rampage!"_

The quiet voice carried trough the silence of both cells.

"_Rampage!"_

A moment's silence.

Then Depth Charge almost backed away and pretended he hadn't spoken at all. So cold was the voice that answered him.

"What do you want?"

_What do I want?_

Depth Charge must have smirked desperately at that question, though I can't be sure and it would be impossible to tell in the dark anyway.

What _did_ he want? Current situation aside, it was a rather universal question.

_I want to be selling oil in a bar light years away from here. As for now…_

"Tell me." He said simply. "Tell me everything you want. How do you think I should have…"

He stopped.

_Wait. Wait. Reality check. This is ridiculous. Why am I talking to him? What does it matter? Nothing will change now! None of us will change! So what if he wasn't always a monster? That didn't justify all the lives he took… Took? _

"How do you think I should have protected you?" he quickly finished the question in order to silence a rather disturbing thought that was beginning to form.

In the other cell Rampage rolled his optics tiredly. He hadn't even realized he had said that out loud.

"Stuff it up your garbage disposal unit, Fish Face." he growled. "I'm not your counselor."

Rampage's feelings towards the Guardian were bitter to say the least by that time. But he _was_ happy to have a conversation. And if Depth Charge gave up now…

But the former ray actually felt encouraged. The silence, which had lasted almost two weeks, had started to wear on his nerves.

"I'm just giving you an opportunity to speak! You're the one who claims to be the victim."

"Nothing of the sort! I…"

Rampage growled again. He wasn't sure he wanted to get dragged into this. Not a word between them for so much time and now this. He didn't have the energy for an argument but the damned Guardian was provoking him. He certainly didn't want to be viewed as a "victim" but in the end that _was_ what he had meant.

"I'm too tired for this conversation right now and I get very little sleep as it is. I'll answer your question tomorrow." He said finally.

Depth Charge frowned.

"You'll answer _tomorrow_?"

"Well, yes, if I feel like it! Will you leave me alone now?"

Depth Charge didn't appreciate being cut off like that. Especially since it had taken him a while to make up his mind to begin the conversation in the first place.

Reluctant silence. Then suddenly…

"Erm... What time tomorrow?"

_WHAT IN THE MATRIX POSESSED ME TO ASK THAT? Calm down, there's a logical explanation. I've been deprived from company for too long. _

Rampage simply stared at the dark ceiling for about a minute. Then he shook his head.

"Same time tomorrow. Now bugger off."

"You'll have to alert me. My clock's malfunctioning."

"WHAT? You're insane. Let. Me. Sleep."

Depth Charge suddenly found himself in fits of silent hysterical laughter.

_So **I'm **insane? Ha, I probably am. I **certainly** am already! I didn't know it felt like that._

"Goodnight." He blurted out.

"Goodnight?"

"Eh, err…"

_So Fins has finally gone crazy._

"Why the slag would you say 'Goodnight'?"

"I didn't mean it! I wouldn't say 'Goodnight' to you!"

Rampage sighed and banged his head lightly on the floor he was lying on. Whatever was going on he was far too tired to deal with it now.

"It slipped out of my mouth!" the Guardian protested from the other side of the wall.

"Fine. Goodnight then."

"Good… Grrr, whatever!"

_Stupid habit!_

Rampage smirked absently, feeling a flicker of the old amusement return at the former ray's irritation. Then he went back to trying to go to sleep.


	21. Silver Dawn 5

**Disclaimer: **Beast Wars not mine. If they were a mine they would blow up when you stepped on them…

**Author's note: **Here's another little game of "guess who" for you. Yes, I know some of you still have no idea who Silver is but this one is ridiculously easy! And as always, please comment :D.

**Chapter four**

**Plans and schemes**

"You said whenever I needed a favour." Mind Game said staring at the robot's optics. "You promised. A Predacon's word means something, despite what the Maximals might say."

He avoided her look.

"Y-yeah… I suppose I did promise. And I want to help, really!" he looked back at her pleadingly. "I know how much I owe you. But I'm not sure if I… I'm not sure if it…" he stammered like that for a little while wishing that the femme or, better still, _he_ could just disappear. But she continued to look at him expectantly. He sighed nervously.

"There's this 'bot, you see. He's my leader. He'll be the leader of all Predacons some day. He's working to free us from the Maximals. Right now he's planning something big. But it's very secret. And I really have to be there to help! And I can't just go and do things without him knowing. And if he knows he'll never allow it."

"But this will also help the Predacons! It will be bad for the Maximal Government!"

"I can't decide that! I want to help you, doctor, really, I-I-I…" he faltered.

Mind Game didn't allow her frustration to get her. She thought for a moment.

"All right, Vapid. Then I want you to arrange a meeting with your leader. And don't you dare tell me you can't do that either because I'll start thinking I made a mistake helping you get out of that hospital and ruining my life and career."

The male in front of her looked down.

"I know. I know. I know what you did for me. I'll always be grateful. And I'll do my best for you, doctor."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Days went by and my frustration grew. Doctors working on the Protoform X project followed strict rules. They were almost never allowed out of the area they worked in and all communications in the whole research facility were being watched. My only chance to contact my father was to go outside without being noticed and get my hands on someone's private communication system. That proved so hard that I was finally forced to realize that my success with getting into Dr. Clearcut's office had been nothing but an extremely lucky hit. Now although her tracking devices weren't working on me (which she hadn't noticed yet, thank Primus) I couldn't slip away. I was constantly surrounded by scientists and guards and kept busy with some stupid chemical experiments that were merely a preparation for much bigger and nastier things about to happen.

My original plan when I came to Omicron was to fit in with the doctors slowly and carefully, to monitor their activities and report to my father when I had the chance. My original plans rarely work. I never thought I would discover something quite as horrid as the information I read in Dr. Clearcut's database. There were indescribable things planned for all three prisoners and they might start happening any day now. I knew it was no time to play spy. I had to do something as soon as possible.

Of course it wasn't "strategically sound" to spur into action right away either. I would most probably just get myself killed and help no one. I knew I would scold myself for my rash actions… afterwards.

Only one thought coursed trough my mind as I impatiently waited for night to fall – the Child. I had to get her out before things got ugly! But there was the question of "how"… I had to find a way to get trough to my father.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Will you answer my question now?"

Rampage who had been dosing off blinked in puzzlement at the voice coming from the wall.

_Question? What the sl- Oh. Right. _

"And what was that again?"

"How do you think I should have protected you?"

Rampage frowned. He had spent some time considering whether he should get himself into this. He still hated playing the victim but if he could make his opponent feel at least a little guilty… which was not likely and yet… Slaggit, there were thoughts in his head that didn't even seem to belong to him but they had always been there and they were screaming to be said!

"Well, it's fairly simple, Fish Face. You never checked what was going on here. You, the Chief of Security, didn't know what was happening on your own colony and you didn't care enough to find out. There were rumors flying and then there was this doctor… What was his name, I was there when they killed him… He tried to tell you about me but you ignored him. If you hadn't been such a good little Maximal who preferred to close his optics to what the government did in the shadows and to _whom_ they did it, you could have _listened_!"

Rampage's calm speech was becoming frenzied now.

"You could have known! You could have done something! You could have gone to Cybertron – no one would have stopped you if you said you were just going to visit. And then you could have found the right people and you could have ended all of this! You claim that your duty is to protect transformers on this colony. Well, some 'bots were trying to tell you that there was something wrong with the Elders, that there was something shady about their secret project, that there was one transformer right under your feet SCREAMING HIS VOICEBOX OUT! AND YOU DIDN'T GIVE A SLAG YOU HYPOCRITIC BASTARD! You-you…"

Ringing silence followed. Rampage was breathing heavily and silently berating himself for losing control yet _again_. Had he become that week? Some of the things he had said… He was outright disgusted with himself.

Depth Charge had gone temporarily blind and deft so he couldn't hear his own breathing but by the pulsing of his spark, he might have run several times around the city. He was just about to find his voice again when Rampage suddenly inhaled sharply. The sound was clearly heard in the absolute silence.

"She's coming." He whispered. There was no fear in his voice but it was filled with venomous hatred and dread.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It must have been the oddest picture – Dr. Clearcut sneaking trough the corridors in the dead of night, dragging a heavy weird looking device. The guards she passed asked no questions and only nodded when they were strongly advised to keep their mouths shut. The guards liked her and disliked Chillcold who was simply too boring. With her fresh ideas of what to do with the experiment, she provided them with a show.

They were no trouble but still she was sneaking, careful not to be noticed by any of her colleagues. Ironic. When one would have thought she was the ruler of this pit.

Well, in many ways she was. But she always had to consult with Dr. Chillcold and that frustrated her to no end. The male was unbearably conservative and had _no_ imagination! He was slowing her down, restricting her revolutionary ideas. Well, she could tolerate no more of this. She would get what she wanted without anyone else knowing.

She stopped in front of the cell where Protoform X was kept. A small smile appeared on her lips as she turned on the lights in the cell, typed the code and entered cautiously. She knew she was putting herself in some amount of danger. But doctor Clearcut knew to appreciate the thrill. Tonight she would do things _her _way.


	22. Silver dawn 6

**Disclaimer:** BW belong to HASBRO.

**A/N: **Thanks so much to the people who regularly comment! Without you I don't know where this story would be going. Probably to the recycle bin because I would be writing it horribly without encouragement and advice. I'm not getting enough comments though. Have I mentioned that constructive criticism is welcomed?

**Chapter five**

**Several plans move forward**

_Dedicated to my cat Betty for no reason except that she likes sitting on top of my computer and watching me type. And sometimes stepping on the keyboard to help with the story. I appreciate the effort, Babes. _

Once upon a time Rampage would have said something to the femme who was carefully stepping around him to set her equipment. Now he considered that a foolish waste of energy. Not that he wouldn't be answered. Unlike Dr. Chillcold, Dr. Clearcut didn't completely ignore the existence of his mind. But she liked to play games with it. And she was the only 'bot Rampage had met who was better at this than he was. Come to think of it, he had probably learned mind games from her. He would probably stand a chance if he could make her fear him but as it was he had no way of proving just how dangerous he was. As much as he liked to believe his mere presence was horrifying, the truth was that bad reputation and appropriate atmosphere did half of the job when he wanted to scare someone to death. His smile that made your fluids freeze was mostly a myth. As even Starlet had reasoned during their encounter smiles couldn't kill. And here he hadn't yet created a reputation to rely on. So he preferred to stay silent because if he talked the femme would effectively use his own words against him. He was starting to lose control far too often during conversations lately. First with Starlet and then with Depth Charge. He wouldn't risk that with Clearcut.

Meanwhile she was humming to herself as she started connecting various cables to him. At one point she made a cut across his chest and slipped something in, attaching it to his spark. He clenched his teeth and fists but otherwise stayed silent. It wasn't that bad yet which probably meant she had something worse in store.

Eventually she turned to the small screen and keyboard that accompanied the device typed a few instructions and pressed a button. Rampage's body jerked once and then went limp.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What was going on? Starlet had been locked in her room for days now. No tests, no procedures, nothing. The cell next to her had been silent for some time too. Not that it wasn't comforting not hear screams all the time but it was not nice not to know what was going on. Had they moved him somewhere? Or… Would she still be alive if he was dead?

No, she was sure he was still there.

Suddenly her vision clouded. Images she couldn't recognize burst behind her optics and she quickly sat on the bed in order not to fall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally! Finally I got some time alone! No assignment for me today! I used the opportunity to quickly slip out of the facility and to the living area of the city to find a helpful person with a communication system. I would finally be able to get trough to my father!

Yet I was worried. The reason why I was left unsupervised was that Dr. Clearcut seemed too preoccupied today to care about me at all. She was stuck in front of her computer reading file after file, a small smile playing on her lips. At one point she ordered for no one to disturb her and locked the door. I couldn't help but wonder what she could have done to her prisoners to make her that excited. Whatever it was it had to be something she hadn't consulted Dr. Chillcold about because he was looking at her suspiciously as much as his face ever showed any expression. The prospect that she had done something even he wouldn't have allowed set a heavy weight on my spark and I increased my speed. I finally stopped in front of a large house with a pretty mosaic covering its front yard. Cybertronians liked arranging those the same way humans liked arranging their gardens. My ringing was answered by a young mech who took one look at me and grinned.

"You're looking for me, right?"

I suppressed the instinct to roll my optics (yes, I was able to do that, it was a trick with their light) and put on my most charming smile instead.

"Could I please use you communicator?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_That's the infamous "boss" Vapor keeps going on and on about? But this guy is ridiculous!_

Mind Game kept repeating that in her head throughout the conversation which was taking place in an overly dramatic-looking, dimly lit underground hall. A relatively large robot was sitting on something that was perhaps the cheapest equivalent of a throne he had managed to find and was regularly squeezing a rubber toy the noise from which was getting on her nerves.

_No wonder our faction lost the war. _– she thought humourlessly while they were going trough the oh-so-boring routine of "What's in it for me".

"For the hundredth time, when the current people in power are exposed as criminals there will be chaos and confusion for a while. Then you can lead your rebellion or whatever your top-secret plan is and you'll have a chance of success at least slightly higher than zero. _That's_ what you can gain from helping me. And no, I will not tell you how to find the information you need before I'm sure both me and my daughter are safe."

"Hmm, after all, I would not miss an opportunity to help a fellow Predacon in need, noo." The "boss" said. "Perhaps we could come to an agreement, yesss."

_I don't know how Vapor bears to listen to this guy all the time, noo._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was all a big mistake. Someone would soon find out and they would free him.

Optimus was pacing the length of his cell.

But it was all so unclear! Was Mind Game really just a criminal? Was she working for the Predacon rebels as the media claimed? Did she even really have a daughter? But what if all she had said was true? What if the government was corrupt? What if…

A guard stopped in front of the bars.

"You have a visitor."

Optimus followed the 'bot to a small windowless room where another transformer awaited him. He recognized him as one of the Elders.

_Well, that's either good news or a lot of trouble for me._


	23. Silver Dawn 7

**Disclaimer:** Blablabla, BW don't belong to me, blablabla.

**Author's note:** As Sapphire kindly pointed out, neither of these guys are very much in character. I agree, actually.And I have to apologize to those of you who are strict fans. Also I think I should explain. There area few legitimate reasons for this other than the author wanting to turn them into fluffy bunnies :P. First of all, the idea of the fic is to explore how things might go differently and if the characters acted the same things would stay the same in the end. For example, I think Rampage acquired most of his arrogance AFTER he escaped. And since he didn't manage to escape this time, and since he now has someone familliar around and since things are just so surreal... I think he's a bit of a different character. Which does not mean he'll make a tearful speech saying "All I ever wanted was love!" :P. I find that a bit lame even in characters for whom such a thing would be IN character :D.But the most important reason for them being OOC has to do with Silver Dawn and the plot :D. Oh, and sorry for the rant :-#. On with the fic now.

* * *

**Chapter five**

**The strangest conversation**

_Dedicated to Rakshash for taking the time to drop me a word ;)_

_Oh, what now? What's going on NOW?_

Depth Charge would have preferred to pace around in his cell but instead he was sitting carefully motionless by the gap in the wall, listening.

He might as well have paced. There was nothing to hear. And nothing to see. The other transformer was lying on the floor out of his line of vision also completely motionless. Dr. Clearcut had left cycles ago dragging the heavy piece of equipment behind her. But what exactly WAS that equipment and what it did was what concerned Depth Charge right now. It didn't seem like his question would get answered soon.

All right, perhaps whatever it was had just stunned Rampage effectively so he would be no threat.

Yeah, right, and they would do that in the middle of the night and exactly now when he was ALREADY not much of a threat.

_Wrong! Rampage is ALWAYS a threat. _

_In a locked cell, chained to the floor, weakened with his spark split into three pieces?_

_Yes, even like that, he's still a threat!_

But his initial distrust towards Rampage was in this instance overruled by his recently found distrust towards Dr. Clearcut. Which stung more right now because there was a time in another world when he had somewhat trusted her. He had thought it was all the High Council's fault and the doctors had merely been ordered what to do and gotten killed for it.

_Slagging naivety. I should've known there's no such thing as an innocent 'bot. _

_But there must be! Otherwise, who the slag am I protecting?_

A small sound pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Rampage?"

A small pause. Then…

"What are you? Another like me perhaps?" the former crab murmured.

"What? I'm not… What?"

"Yes, yes, I feel your pain, your desperation."

"What the Pit are you talking about?"

"Your Spark is powerful! Fight your way free! Fight!"

"I'll fight your sorry skidplate if you don't tell me what the slag's gotten to you!"

"No, do not speak."

Depth Charge gaped at the hole in the wall.

_All right, that's it, he's lost it. What am I thinking? He never HAD it in the first place. But now he's hallucinating, great. I wonder what's Clearcut's actually done to him. _

"None shall hurt you now. I am your friend. Your only friend. I will protect you." Rampage uttered.

Depth Charge slumped on the floor tiredly.

"Yeah, yeah. I wish you'd shut up. And I wonder who is it that you're really talking to. Probably lying to some innocent victim to get them to trust you and then kill them."

He withdrew slightly from the wall, disgusted by the very idea. But the killer spoke again. And Depth Charge couldn't resist the urge to answer. He just HAD to talk to someone, even if the bot in question didn't hear a thing he said. Actually, even better if he didn't hear. It was safer.

"Do you have a name my twisted friend?" Rampage asked gently.

"Yeah, Crab Killer, pleased to meet you. Primus, did I just say that? It's official, I'm mad. Well… big deal."

"You must do it, my friend. Channel your pain at him. Then, release it."

"I would. But I can't get to you."

"No, you will not have It Optimus. The darkness of Its Spark echoes my own. It belongs with me."

"OK, OK, maybe not a victim then. Who the Pit are you talking about?" the Guardian mused.

_Rampage actually had a companion? No way. He's probably having some freaky dream. But… Wait, did he say 'Optimus'? Something during the Beast Wars? And what would he be calling 'It'._

He though for a moment. He vaguely remembered Silverbolt trying to bug him with some story about Rampage and a messed up mutant from a pod. He hadn't listened.

_But then I rarely ever do._

He felt just the tiniest pang of guilt. But he didn't have time to think about it as a fluid-freezing howl of agony pierced the air making the Guardian jump a meter. Then it abruptly ended and was replaced with heavy breathing and clatter of chains.

"Er… Rampage?"

"She messed with my brain!" the other robot whispered to himself.

"What?"

"Huh? Oh, Fish Face, it's you."

He fell silent for a while, slightly flustered despite himself. Then thought better of it. What was the point?

"The slagging bitch has gotten to my memory banks and is prodding my mind to provoke a reaction." He clarified aloud.

"As if the body experiments weren't enough!" he muttered lowly a second later, once again talking more to himself than to his neighbour. "What could she hope to gain? Destroy any personality I have? Turn me into a drone? Yes, that would finally get them the desired result. They wish! I wish too… I wish it were that easy to become a mindless creature. And she HAD to dig for the one thing I would have preferred to keep to myself. She HAD to get to Transmutate."

"Who?"

There was a pause.

"Slag off, Depth Charge."

_There HAS to be a reason why I keep blurting out things like that! I wouldn't be surprised if it's the slagging scientists' fault again. They've probably given me something or… It's gotta be something Clearcut though up. In any case, this is NOT normal!_


End file.
